A New Family: Tyson's Hidden Past
by Nekowingzero
Summary: **Chapter 11 Up!** The long awaited update has arrived. Gomen, but I had this serious case of writers block. Tyson's parents come back, but the bit beasts manage to beat them. Lee meets his bit beast for the first time. You know what to do. ^_^
1. My Story

Wingzero: Just a random thought. Don't know if it's au, but I think it is. *shrugs* This fic features the history of one of these beybladers.  
  
Ray: Who is it?  
  
Kai: It had better not be me.  
  
Wingzero: Relax Kai, it's not you.  
  
Lee: Is it someone from my team?  
  
Mariah: I would love to star in one of your fics.  
  
Wingzero: -_-' I'll have to come back to you on that.  
  
Kevin: So it's not one of us?  
  
Wingzero: Nope.  
  
Gary: When's lunch?  
  
Mariah: Gary, remember our deal!  
  
Gary: Hehehehehe. Oops.  
  
Lee: .......  
  
Max: If it's not anyone from the White Tigers or Kai, then it has to be one of us.  
  
Wingzero: I do not own Beyblade (DARN IT!!!!!), Legend of the Dragoon, or Pokemon.  
  
Not again. Argh! Why do I still have these dreams after so many years. I guess you're wondering what I'm talking about. Let me introduce myself. My name is Tyson. I wasn't this happy go lucky, easy going guy that everyone knows me to be. No, I have a past, a dark past.  
  
I used to have the perfect family. My mom had a part time job so she can be around me more while dad had a full time dad so he can support us. We had great times together. On sunny days, we would often to go the park or family oriented places. During hot summer days, we would go to the beach for some summer fun. Man, I do missed the good old days, when we all got along.  
  
Then it happened. My dad became addicted to alcohol just after grandma died. My grandpa died from an accident. The passenger had distracted the driver enough that he jumped the curb and hit her before he knew what he did. They called it an accident, but dad refused to believe it. He thought they had murdered her in cold blood. We had tried to get the case back into the court, but they had already made their decision. Though they weren't arrested, we did manage to get money out of it. My mom had placed it in a trust fund for me, to be used when I grow up.  
  
When my dad arrived, he would be drunk and usually take out his aggression on either me or my mom. He mostly took it out on me, because I couldn't fight back that well. My mom, on the other hand, fought back as much as she could. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.  
  
My mom had lost her part time job, since she developed an 'attitude.' Worse of all she blames me. So I now have two parents who use me as their personal punching back. If I had a choice, I would rather have my mom beat me up, because she isn't as worse as my dad. She only sent me to the hospital with a few broken bones. My dad nearly killed me with a kitchen knife.  
  
While at school, I kept my distance from my classmates and friends. I didn't want them to see what I've been through. They would take me from the only family I knew. My dad's parents had died. My other grandpa seemed kind of off his rocker. My other grandma died from complications.  
  
It has been a few months since the beatings started. I think my teachers were getting suspicious. They noticed the collection of bruises and cuts I've been receiving lately. For awhile they bought the 'I'm accident prone' bit, then they started doubting my clumsiness. Where did I slip up? Perhaps no one could be that clumsy.  
  
What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this punishment? If there is any god, any at all please help me. I remembered lividly one night. My parents were fighting with each other. Bottles, dishes, and anything breakable soon took flight. They must have frequent flyer miles in my home. I could hear them screaming at each other. Then suddenly I heard my grandpa refereeing the battle. Better now then never, I think.  
  
I just wanted to go back the way it used to be. No more fighting. I knew it could never be, because their hatred had grown too deep. I needed it to end so I picked up a razor and started to slit my wrists. My blood flowed down my wrists as the word became blurry.  
  
The next thing I know, I was in the hospital. My grandpa stayed at my bed, sleeping soundly. Why did he have to rescue me? I should have died and left this world. No parents fighting, no more beatings, just peace. Grandpa started stirring. He noticed I was awake and fully conscious.  
  
"Tyson," he whispered. "Why did you.." His voice trailed off.  
  
Sighing, I didn't want to tell him. He lived far away from me so I couldn't visit him as often as I wanted to.  
  
Taking my lack of response, he filled in with an answer. "Was it because of the beatings and fighting?"  
  
Tears formed in my eyes as I nodded my head. "Yes, I wished it would go away. Make it end. I wanted mom and dad to be the way they were."  
  
Grandpa held me in a protective embrace. "You won't have to worry about your parents. They're being locked up for a long time."  
  
"What!" I nearly yelled. "They can't."  
  
Something rubbed against my back. I realized Grandpa was responsible for it. "Listen, no one deserves to go through what you've been. Eight years old kids should be having fun, not trying to avoid their parents."  
  
"What will happen to me?" I asked, tears now flowing down my cheeks.  
  
"The police have allowed me to be your temporary guardian until it can be legalized in court," Grandpa promised. In his eyes, he held no sign of deceit.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa," I murmured before yawning.  
  
"You should sleep," he said pushing me back onto my bed.  
  
"I guess I should," I whispered. A few seconds later, everything went black.  
  
My grandpa had managed to gain custody of me after what the police have heard and seen. My near suicide just added to the case. For an entire year, I went to see a psychologist. I haven't fully recovered, but I'm not in any hurry to kill myself. Then I met the Chief. We became best friends.  
  
That was back then. Why do I still have these nightmares? I wish they would go away, but I wouldn't dare try to take my life. My team mates depended on me. I couldn't let them down. After seeing what Ray had gone through, I knew more than ever, he needed me to be there for him as a friend.  
  
I couldn't let my team mates know what I'm going through. No, they wouldn't understand. No one would. Maybe Ray, but he has enough troubles as is. Kai, I wouldn't think twice of sharing my problem with him. Sure, he's a great beyblader, but in life, he stunk in that department. Max, he was just plain too cheerful. I needed someone who was serious. Then there was Kenny aka the Chief. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. Something was holding me back.  
  
Sighing, I knew I couldn't fall back asleep. I picked up my clothes and beyblade. I needed some time to myself, to get my mind off my problems. Quietly sneaking out, I made my way to the outside stadium. I have been doing this ever since the world tournament. That was when my nightmares had first started reappearing. It has been three months after.  
  
I set my blade in my launcher and let it rip. Practicing allowed me to take my mind off certain events I wished to remain forgotten. I watched as my blade executed the moves I told it to perform.  
  
"Wind dance," I ordered Dragoon to do. It was my newest attack. While blading at night, I came up with different attacks. Wind dance was similar to storm attack except that I have around six tornadoes instead of one. Plus they were smaller. My blade created them around my opponent. They would surround the blade and crash into it causing the blade to either go horribly off balance or throw it out of the rink. I think it would, since I haven't exactly used it against anyone, just yet.  
  
My other attacks included quick attack, take down, wing blaster, and rose storm (don't these attacks look familiar, hm?). For defense, I had agility, side winder, and hurricane. I never knew I could come up with these many moves when I put my mind to it. I can't wait to see the Kai's face when he sees my attacks. And he thought I was just goofing off. Boy, I'll show him!  
  
Anyways, I had just perfecting rose storm. Out of all my attacks, this has to be my deadliest so far. Well that is until I come up with another one. Sighing, I packed up my blade and headed back to our room. They looked all peaceful when they sleep, especially Kai. He should smile more often.  
  
Quickly I slipped out of my usual day clothes. Sometimes I wish had their lives, even Ray's. Yes, I know he had left the White Tiger team, but compared to my life, it was a walk in the part. I don't know about Kai or Max. Kenny had a much easier life. I know I should tell them, but I didn't want the team to be fussing over me, now that I have these recurring nightmares. So now you know why I can't wake up early in the morning. Why I have to be waken up with extreme measures like the time Ray had placed a hot chili pepper in my mouth.  
  
So here I am with a new family, a new life. I can get used to this. Sure Kai may seem cold outside, but at least, he doesn't hit me when I do something wrong or something that he disapproves of. He pushes us to the limit with this hard training. Even though I don't like it, it has helped me in more ways than he know. I can't let him know, or he will be piling on the practice so I put up a mask. One of these days, I will thank him for making me go through the grueling practices. He thinks I eat too much. Wonder why? My parents starved me as part of my punishment. More than once, he has mention I'm too hyper. Wonder why? I have all this energy pent up. Energy I have gotten used to after all the beatings. That's how I survived.  
  
Max, he's the best. I feel like he's the brother I never had. I'm an only child. My parents wanted to have more children, but they also wanted to have enough income to support us. They wanted me and my future sibling or siblings to have what they didn't and couldn't have. By the time, they were financially stable, the 'accident' happened. My hopes of a brother or sister were shattered. We think alike and act alike, sort of. He's too cheerful for his own good. At times, I can be cheerful like him. I can also be cold and brooding like Kai. Which ever mood I am, they are both me.  
  
Kenny is my best friend and comrade. He has helped me more times than I care to recall. We have been through thick and thin together. He helped me train for the beyblade competition. It was because of him, I received my bit beast, Dragoon. During the regional tournament, he came to the rescue when my blade was trashed. I was about to be disqualified when out of the blue, he comes with spare parts. Get this, he has a new ring for me. How sweet is that! It holds up against Ray's nasty tiger claw attack. On our way to the world tournament, he fixes and upgrades our blades, even Kai's. He built us new launches, specifically designed for our style. Have you wondered why I go on the attack? I do it, because I couldn't against my parents. Guess I still have some issues left.  
  
Ray, I wondered how I felt about him. He's a great friend and a mentor all in one. He looks out for me, especially against our team captain. Sometimes he helps me practice. He doesn't go easy against me. I wouldn't be going anywhere, but he doesn't push me too hard. When I make a mistake, he subtlety points it out to me. Constructive criticism, I'd rather have that than just outright complaints. Whenever I needed someone to talk to, I know I can always turn to him. Right now, he's still dealing with his problems. I've been there for him when he needs someone to talk to, though he hasn't come to me, but he knows I'm there for him.  
  
If I would have known life would throw me a second chance, I wouldn't have tried to end my life. I guess there is a god after all. Mental note: go to one of the local churches and make an offering. One of these days, I can put the past behind me, but for now I think I'll enjoy my second chance.  
  
A second family, a second life......  
  
Wingzero: *sniffles* Such a sad fic. *bawls*  
  
Ray: *tries to comfort Wingzero*  
  
Tyson: Why me?  
  
Wingzero: Cause Kai is too cold. Max is just too hyper. Ray has his problems. Besides, I thought it would be cute with you.  
  
Tyson: Thanks I think.  
  
Kenny: I feel sorry for you.  
  
Wingzero: Hey, tell me if you want me to continue, otherwise this will end up as a one shot ficcie. Ja Ne. ^_^ 


	2. Homecoming

Wingzero: To continue or not to continue, that is the questions?  
  
Tyson: Eh?  
  
Kenny: You're seriously not considering it, are you?  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Ray: *looks at all the reviews*  
  
Wingzero: TO CONTINUE!!!!  
  
Tyson: O_O  
  
Dragoon: *holds up a sign saying "Wingzero does not own Beyblade"*  
  
"Wake up!" an irritated but stern voice yelled while trying to shake me.  
  
I groaned and rolled over. Why can't they leave me alone? I slept only ..... Let's see ... five or six hours. I'm a growing boy. I need at least seven hours of sleep, uninterrupted sleep, that is. Go away!  
  
"Tyson!" another voice yelled at me. Suddenly I felt a cold draft. Someone must have taken my blanket off of me.  
  
Whoever did that is going to pay! Sleepily, I grabbed my pillow and flung it towards the direction of the voices only to hear Ray scream at me. Cracking my eyes open, I had only a second to register the Chinese beyblader as he whacked me with my own pillow.  
  
"Very funny, Tyson," he said sarcastically. Max was laughing his head off while Kenny shook his head. Kai remained impassive as usual.  
  
Smiling, I replied, "So you're the one I hit."  
  
"You weren't aiming?" Ray asked surprised.  
  
"What do you think?" I answered Ray's question with another question. "It's early in the morning. You're trying to wake me up."  
  
"I understand," Ray said.  
  
"You'd better hurry, the bus will be leaving," Kai said in his usual cold demeanor. He stood up and left the room.  
  
Yawning, I proceeded to grab my clothes. "Where are we headed?"  
  
"Back home," Max replied, very hyper.  
  
Turning to Ray, I wondered where he would be going. He lived in China, which was far away from the rest of his team mates. Would he go back, now that the competition was over? Or would he stay with us? I was about to ask, but I realized it sounded rude so I went to the bathroom to change into my day clothes.  
  
An hour later, we were on the bus. We had made it with enough time to spare. This allowed me to grab a few doughnuts for breakfast. I accidentally missed breakfast, but others didn't. This surprised them, because they knew I loved food.  
  
Within our group, Max and I sat at the front. Ray and Kai sat in the middle. Bringing up the rear was the Chief and Mr. Dickenson. I allowed Max to have the window seat, because I wasn't in the mood to argue. Max thought something was wrong with me, since normally we fought over the seat. Then I made a lame excuse. I had packed my extra dough nuts in my bag. It would be inconvenient to be sitting near the window. Max actually believed my lie.  
  
"So what do you want to do when we get home?" I asked Max, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I don't know," Max answered, while thinking. He appeared in deep thought before a light bulb clicked in his head. "How about spending the night at my house? We can make it a celebration for our win."  
  
"That sounds great!" I thoroughly agreed with him. "Don't you agree?" I faced the rest of the team.  
  
"Okay," Kenny acknowledged. "Maybe we should make it tomorrow. I don't think some of us are up to it tonight."  
  
"Sounds fine with me," Ray said, gazing out of the window.  
  
"Count me out," Kai said coldly.  
  
"Why?" Max protested. "You're part of the team."  
  
"Face it, Max, you can't force him to go," I sighed. "He doesn't like to go to any social events, except for beyblade competitions."  
  
Ray snapped his attention to me and so did the rest of the team. Was it something I said? "Did I hear what I think I just heard?" Ray asked, blinking his eyes.  
  
"I do have my moments," I huffed.  
  
"Okay," Kenny said before returning back to his laptop. In my opinion, he needed to find a better hobby or something else other than computers. (hehehehehehe, I'm also guilty)  
  
"Fine, I'll go," Kai spoke up.  
  
"You're actually going?" Max asked, completely caught off guard.  
  
"Like Tyson said, 'I do have my moments,'" Kai quoted me.  
  
"Hey Ray?" I asked the Chinese beyblader.  
  
"What is it?" Ray turned his attention away from Kai to me.  
  
"Where are you staying tonight?" I wondered.  
  
Shrugging, he answered, "Don't know. I'll most likely stay in a hotel or something."  
  
"You can stay with me," I suggested. "I'm sure my grandpa wouldn't mind."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Ray asked.  
  
"Come on," Max jumped in. "He's offering you a roof to stay under."  
  
"I'm sure, but beware I have an ... unusual grandpa," I warned him.  
  
"He's not kidding," Kenny agreed with me. He was apparently listening on our conversation.  
  
"How unusual?" Ray asked nervously.  
  
"Unusual as in a 'Don't be with him out in public, cause he'll humiliate you like there's no tomorrow' kind of way," I answered smiling.  
  
"Oh," Ray said, exhaling deeply. "Thanks, but I don't want to trouble you."  
  
"We're team mates," I explained. "We look out for each other. Some of us in our own ways." I glanced towards our team captain, who was ignoring our conversation.  
  
Finally we arrived at our home town. Max's dad was waiting for him with Kenny's mom. They were both talking about the team's latest victory. Max's dad had a proud look on him. His son just came back from winning the world tournament (don't know if they did, but let's just say they did). Kai's grandpa stood alone. His eyes focused on a certain beyblader. My grandpa was chatting up a storm with other people as they waited for their respective travelers.  
  
The Bladebreakers headed towards our family members except for Ray. He walked over with me. Grandpa was kind of busy so he didn't notice us approaching him. Oh just great, Grandpa just had to be embarrassing me again!  
  
"Hi Grandpa," I said behind him.  
  
"Hiya," Grandpa turned around to face me. "Didn't see you there, dude. Let's go and party!"  
  
"Uh, sure Grandpa," I said hesitatingly. "I'd like you to ....."  
  
"I don't believe we've met," Grandpa noticed Ray. "I'm Tyson's grandpa and you must be Ray? Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, you are," Ray said, a little nervous.  
  
Leaning over, I whispered, "See what I mean." He only nodded his head in response. Talking out loud, I added, "Ray doesn't have a place to stay tonight. Could he stay with us?"  
  
"No prob!" Grandpa said. "We have some major partying to do!" He took the both of our hands hand dragged us to his car.  
  
Inside the car, Grandpa went off about our tournaments and wins. Ray just sat there silently. What was going through his mind? I think it had something to do with his former team, but I wasn't sure about it.  
  
"Hey Grandpa," I interrupted him.  
  
"Whatsup, my man," Grandpa said.  
  
"We were planning on having a sleep over at Max's tomorrow," I mentioned. "To celebrate us winning the world championship."  
  
"Sure, dude," Grandpa agreed to me being out. "We'll just chill out tonight. Do you think I don't want to celebrate it with my grandson? Hm?"  
  
"Uh, no," I replied.  
  
"Good," Grandpa smiled. "Ray, why so quiet?"  
  
Snapping back to reality, Ray answered, "I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?" Grandpa pried.  
  
"Grandpa!" I practically screamed at him. "It's rude to pry in other people's business."  
  
"Okay," he answered sheepishly.  
  
Ray looked over towards me and mouthed 'Thank you.' "What do you have planned for tonight, Mr ... uh?" He asked, changing the topic.  
  
"Just call me Grandpa," Grandpa said. "I don't mind."  
  
"Sure," Ray hesitated for awhile.  
  
"We could make prank phone calls?" I suggested out of the blue.  
  
"Tyson!" Ray chided me, only to be in shock when Grandpa had agreed.  
  
"Sounds cool to me."  
  
Ray just hung his head. "Why do I even bother?"  
  
"Lighten up, I was just messing with yah," I teased him.  
  
"Oh really," Ray said, raising his brow.  
  
"Uh huh," I nodded. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I haven't really thought about it," Ray confessed.  
  
"I know!" I said loudly, following a period of silence. Ray jumped about a few centimeters but was held back by his seat belt. "We can give you a tour. It isn't much to see."  
  
"Tyson, remember where I came from?" Ray said.  
  
"Oh yeah," I recalled. He came from an isolated mountain village.  
  
"We can do that," Grandpa said. "First we'll have to stop by our pad."  
  
"Does he always talk like that?" Ray whispered in my ear.  
  
I whispered a response. "I've been trying to persuade him to act like a 'normal grandpa' for a long time so I just gave up on it."  
  
"And I thought I had it bad," Ray whispered.  
  
"You should see him on Christmas, when he goes on a sugar high," I whispered, while shuddering. "It's not a pretty picture."  
  
"It's worse?"  
  
"You better believe it." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Ray?!" Grandpa interrupted our conversation. "Where are you going to stay after tonight?"  
  
"I'd either go back home or stay with my grandpa," Ray shrugged.  
  
"Isn't your grandpa going to conferences and meetings?" I wondered.  
  
"Yeah," Ray answered. "He's going to be racking up a lot of frequent flyer miles."  
  
"Where do you live?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"China," Ray said.  
  
"That's too far away to be from your team mates," I protested. I really wanted the team to stick together. After we've been through, I felt my team was the family I missed.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Ray turned his full attention to me.  
  
"You're staying with us!" I announced.  
  
"I don't want to...."  
  
Before Ray could finish his sentence, Grandpa had also agreed. "Chill, of course you can stay with us, but you'll have to do your part of the chores."  
  
"I can do that," Ray said.  
  
"Great!" I placed an arm around his shoulder. "Just wait until we tell the rest of the team!"  
  
At home, we began unpacking our belongings. Ray needed to make a phone call to his grandpa and the White Tigers. I wondered how his former team would react to him not coming home. Then again, he did want to learn more about beyblades and would bring home the information.  
  
So now the team was going to stay together. I was afraid at first, because one of our members might be living far away from us. No, I don't have a crush on Ray, but it wouldn't be the same without him. Max, Kenny, and Kai lived nearby so we can see each other as often as we'd like. Thinking back, my first family was torn apart by my grandma's departure. I don't want to risk that with my second family. There was no way I was going to lose them. Fortunately, Ray was going to stay at my home.  
  
Out of the team, he was the one I could relate to. Both of us have pasts, we don't like to talk about. I don't know about Kai, because he keeps things to himself. Heck, I don't even know much about our team captain. The entire team knew about Ray and his past with the White Tigers, but they have yet to discover mine. Not that I'm complaining.  
  
Ray returned from making his phone calls. His grandpa approved of the arrangements. The White Tigers were a little disappointed, especially Mariah. She wanted Ray to come home so they can spend more time together. Lee wanted Ray to teach him the things he learned while traveling, but he understood when Ray mentioned that he still had more to learn. Their captain wished him the best. Mariah wanted him to write her every day. Ray said he couldn't promise that, but he would write her as often as time allowed him.  
  
This couldn't get any better! We won the world tournament. My second family was staying together. Ray was staying with me. If there was ever a time to celebrate, I'd say now is the perfect time!  
  
Wingzero: As requested another chappie.  
  
Ray: Why am I living with Tyson?  
  
Wingzero: Would you rather live with Kai?  
  
Ray: .........  
  
Wingzero: I take that as a no.  
  
Tyson: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Max: He's still sleeping?  
  
Kenny: I don't blame him. He still has those nightmares.  
  
Kai: What nightmares?  
  
Ray: You haven't noticed?  
  
Kai: You haven't either!  
  
Ray: -_-; Oh yeah.  
  
Wingzero: I'll be starting school next week, so I'll be cutting down on which fics I'm going to update on a regular basis. If you want this to be one of them, then send in the reviews. Otherwise, I'll update every so often. Ja Ne. ^_^ 


	3. Store Surprises & Ray's Discovery

Wingzero: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!  
  
Tyson: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Wingzero: Hey, where is everyone?  
  
Kenny: *typing away on his computer* They left earlier to buy food. *glances over at Tyson*  
  
Wingzero: Oh I see. We'll jus have to wait for them.  
  
Joey: I have a bone to pick!  
  
Wingzero: *looks innocent* What?  
  
Joey: You have been using my socks as smelling salt!  
  
Kenny: They're much more effective than the salt.  
  
Wingzero: He does have a point.  
  
Joey: ARGH!  
  
Dizzi: Aw, is the little puppy getting upset?  
  
Joey: Don't tell me you've been talking to Kaiba?  
  
Dizzi: So what?  
  
Joey: *storms out of the room muttering something about strangling a certain billionaire*  
  
Wingzero: *drags in the Celtic Guardian*  
  
Celtic Guardian: *holds up a sign saying 'Wingzero does not own Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh'*  
  
  
  
We had finally piled back into the car after taking a long time to decide on where we were going to go. Since it was just the afternoon, we thought we would go our favorite hang outs. To us it was just the usual, but Ray saw it differently. I guessed living away from most of the world makes you see things from a different perspective.  
  
On the way to the restaurant, we decided to drop by the game shop, owned by Max's dad. Surprisingly he still had his shop open with several customers waiting in line. I wondered why would they be here. Perhaps it had something to do with a certain Bladebreaker living here and helping his dad with the store.  
  
"Argh!," I said frustrated. "We're going to have to squeeze in there."  
  
"It's okay," Ray assured me. "We'll see him tomorrow."  
  
An evil glint flickered in my eyes as I pulled the unsuspecting Ray into the crowd. He was completely caught off guard and tried to keep his balance while I was veering through the mob. They weren't too pleased, because they had been waiting in line. We weren't going to buy any thing, we just wanted to check up on our team mate.  
  
"Hi Max!" I exclaimed as we both entered the store. Fortunately, there weren't as many people here as there was outside.  
  
"Hi Tyson," Max greeted me as usual. That meant him jumping on me and Ray, who happened to be behind me.  
  
"MAX!" an irritated Ray screamed at him. The other customers turned their attention towards us. Man, are we causing a commotion or what?  
  
"You are not supposed to squash your team mates," I chided the blonde.  
  
"Sorry," Max apologized sheepishly before helping us to our feet. "What brings you here?"  
  
"We were giving Ray a tour," I smiled as I placed an arm around him.  
  
"Cool. I'd like to join you, but business has really picked up," Max said while leading us to behind the counter.  
  
"Guess it has a connection to our recent events," Ray concluded as he watched customers line up behind the register.  
  
"That reminds me, I can't have the sleep over here," Max sounded kind of bummed. "With us back, we'd have more customers in the morning and he didn't want them to wake us up."  
  
"I understand," I sighed before an idea popped in my head. "We'll just have to move it to my place. Grandpa wouldn't mind."  
  
"Would he?" beamed Max.  
  
"I'm sure," I assured him. "Ray will just have more chores to do." I nudged the Chinese beyblader.  
  
"Very funny Tyson," Ray shook his head.  
  
Max looked back and forth between the both of us trying to figure out what the heck was going on. He then decided to ask us, "What is going on?"  
  
"I didn't a place to stay so Tyson offered me his home," Ray answered.  
  
"All right!" Max jumped out for joy, startling his two team mates. "That means you don't have to leave." He had a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
"No, it doesn't," I answered for him.  
  
During our conversation, the crowd inside the store has dramatically increased. Max's dad was running everywhere trying to fill the demands of his customers. Guess we should really be going. I should inform the rest of the change in plans.  
  
"Max, I could use some help here," his dad called out to him.  
  
"One minute dad," Max returned. He pulled out his beyblade for us to see. "Check this out. Kenny had upgraded my blade. He brought it over earlier this afternoon. Cool, huh?"  
  
"It sure is," I agreed with him as we were inspecting it. Suddenly we were blinded by several lights flashing at once.  
  
"I should have worn my sun glasses," Ray commented out of the blue. (can you guess where I got this from?) He blinked a couple of times.  
  
Fortunately, I was facing away from the lights so I didn't have it as bad as the other two. What were they? I only had to blink a few times, before my vision returned back to normal. Turning around, I found myself with a sea of cameras. So those were the lights.  
  
While the other two were rubbing their eyes, I had to keep the crowd at bay. Oh boy! From the looks on their faces, they appeared to be on the verge of fainting or something. "Guys, you might want to check this out."  
  
"What is it Tyson?" Ray was the first one to respond. He followed my gaze towards the crowd.  
  
"Please no flash photography!" Max's dad yelled, trying to gain everyone's attention.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked anyone.  
  
Before either of my two team mates could respond, a reporter broke through the crowd and started her introduction. Should we be running for it? I looked over towards my friends, who appeared to be thinking the same things.  
  
Max had placed his beyblade back into his pocket. Without warning Ray and myself were dragged into his house. "Phew, that was close."  
  
"You're dad will need all the help he can get," Ray commented off hand.  
  
"I think you're right," I agreed with him.  
  
"So you guys are going to help us?" Max said hopefully, his eyes sparkled as he asked us.  
  
"I think we could," I started saying, but remembered Grandpa was waiting for us. "Grandpa will be wondering what happened to us."  
  
"We left him out there," Ray said, while looking in my direction. What?  
  
"But can you please help me," Max begged the both of us to stay.  
  
"Sure, why not?" I said hastily, before elbowing Ray on his side.  
  
"Okay," Ray answered, irritated at me for elbowing him.  
  
"Hiya dudes!" an energetic voice scared the living day lights out of us.  
  
Whirling around, we faced my grandpa, who had a smug look plastered on his face. Just how did he sneak in here without us knowing? In fact, how did he get past the crowd or should I say mob at Max's stores?  
  
"How did you..." I trailed off with my hand over my heart. Max looked like he was going to pass out any second while Ray tried to regain his composure.  
  
"I took the back door," Grandpa replied. "So what's up?"  
  
"Besides our heart rates," I said with a little sarcasm. "We have to move the sleep over to our house, because this place is going to be crowded in the morning."  
  
"That's cool with me," Grandpa said, confirming what I said earlier. "We'll jus throw an even more far out party!"  
  
"Sure," Max blinked.  
  
"By the way, we volunteered to help Max," Ray informed Grandpa.  
  
"I'll go on a food run," Grandpa said. "What would you like?"  
  
"I'm not picky," Ray answered.  
  
"I like the same food as Tyson," Max smiled.  
  
After hearing our request, Grandpa went back the way he came from, leaving us to tackle the mob out front. This was going to get ugly. By the time we arrived on the scene, half of the mob managed to purchase what they wanted to only to be replaced by several reporters. Didn't they get enough? Wait a second, we did kind of leave in a hurry so they couldn't ask any questions.  
  
We all took our stations. Max and his father managed the cashier area, while Ray and I helped the customers with their orders. The crowd never seemed to die down.  
  
"Hi," a small boy greeted Ray and me.  
  
"Hi yourself," I smiled.  
  
"Are you Tyson and Ray from the Bladebreakers?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, we are," Ray glanced over at me. I shrugged in response.  
  
"Wow," the boy practically exclaimed. "I watched you on tv. You're the greatest!"  
  
Uh, okay, the last time I checked we weren't. "What can we help you with?"  
  
"Could I get your autograph and a picture?" he asked with hope twinkling in his eyes.  
  
"Ray?" I asked questioningly.  
  
"Sure," Ray responded by taking the kid's autograph book and signing it before handing it to me.  
  
Once we both finished signing it, we allowed him to take our picture with our beyblades. He then asked several questions about our blades and which parts he should buy. He wanted to make his blade similar to ours, but we had ours custom built by the chief. In the end, he ended up buying parts similar to ours.  
  
I had thought he was the only one. Boy was I wrong. Several beyblade fanatics came to us asking for autographs and pictures. More than once, Ray and I were interviewed by the local stations. Where do all these people come from? I guess they must have learned we had just gotten in earlier today, but how? We tried to keep our arrival secret.  
  
Okay, it's time for dinner. I checked my watch, which Max had given to me as a gag gift. My stomach grumbled 'feed me' as I thought about dinner. I wondered what Grandpa was up to. It must have been more than one or two maybe even three hours since he left.  
  
Ray laughed softly when he heard my growl or should I say my stomach. "Guess we should go get something to eat."  
  
"Yeah," I agreed with him. "Grandpa should be back with the food by now. I'm starving!"  
  
"Me too," Max chirped. "How was it on your end?"  
  
"They kept asking for autographs and photos," Ray replied.  
  
"Same here," Max said. "Did some reporters ask you questions?"  
  
"Yeah," I answered thoughtfully. "Good thing Kai wasn't here or he would have thrown them out, I think." We all had a good laugh.  
  
"Here we are live with three of the Bladebreakers," a reporter commented as he headed towards us. "Tyson, Ray, and Max." He described each of us in detail, according to our stats and beyblade skills.  
  
"I vote we should make a run for it," I suggested quietly. In response, my fellow team mates nodded their heads.  
  
Trying to avoid attention, we slowly inched our way to the back of the store. Once within range, we turned around and made a break for it, leaving a bunch of confused reporters and one amused shop owner.  
  
"Hi Grandpa," I said as we entered Max's kitchen.  
  
Grandpa had all the food spread out. "Hi guys," he greeted us. "Busy day?"  
  
We all nodded our heads. Between our fans and reporters, I've had my fill. As soon as we washed up, we started chowing down on the food. Grandpa had ordered Thai food, from the restaurant nearby our home. I could tell, because we go there all the time. Well, that was when we didn't have the time to cook.  
  
After finishing, we bid Max goodbye and good luck with the crowd tomorrow. Max said he was going to need all the luck, now that they know where he lived. Hopefully, he wouldn't have a crowd every single day, but I guess that it would be for the first few days, since we just arrived. I certainly hoped they don't find out where I lived or we lived. That's right. Ray was living with us for the mean time.  
  
In my room, I hesitantly tugged on my gloves (????). I still could see the faint scars, where I had tried to kill myself. Only if you looked hard enough, you could see it. I sighed. If I had accomplished it, then I wouldn't have met Max, Kenny, Ray, or even Kai.  
  
Looking around the room, I checked to see if Ray was wandering around. I had to be careful with him living around, because he doesn't know about my history, which was how I would like it to stay. No need crying over the past. I shut every door, window, and curtain before I took off my jacket. I peeled off my yellow shirt and it joined my jacket on the floor. Bending over, I picked both of them up and threw them into my hamper.  
  
Padding around my room in with only my boxers on, I selected a light blue pajamas before heading towards the bathroom to take a bath. After helping Max, I really could use a bath, preferably a cold one.  
  
************Ray's POV************  
  
I was glad Tyson insisted I stay with him. At least I wouldn't have to leave my new team behind again, but I would miss my home town. So it is true. The grass is always greener on the other side. Part of me wants to remain in China while the other part of me wants to stay with the Bladebreakers. Some day I will return when I felt I had learned enough, but until then, I think I would stay here.  
  
What was he up to? Most likely he will be taking a bath, after what we've been through today. I don't blame him. Where was his room? It took me awhile before I stumbled onto his room. I was about to knock on the door when I saw it. Through a crack, I was able to see scars on his back. WHAT?!? When did he get those and why didn't he mention it to us?  
  
When he was younger, he could have been beaten by who knows. Maybe it was a long time ago, but he never showed any signs of abuse. Most of the time, he acted the complete opposite. Instead of being introverted, he was very out going and liked meeting new people. He didn't treat his opponents like enemies, more like new friends. His self confidence was high, especially for someone who has gone through this. But I don't know for certain.  
  
I wonder if the rest of the team knew something or suspected anything. On second thought, maybe not. Kai seemed distant from the rest of us, outside of beyblading. Max was probably completely oblivious to the entire situation. Kenny kept himself busy by upgrading, repairing, or making new stuff for us. I should have caught onto him. What was I doing? I was so caught up with my problems that I overlooked Tyson's.  
  
Quickly I pulled back. I wanted to go ask him, but I froze on the spot. Pretty soon I heard the bathroom shower going. I should confront him about it, but how? I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had, but I also wanted to protect him. Decision, decisions. I had to think of something fast or I wouldn't get any sleep.  
  
Maybe Lee would know what to do. He was a team captain. I asked Tyson's grandpa if I could call the White Tigers before I go to bed. He said it was okay with him, since they had lower rates in the evening.  
  
"Hello Lee?" I asked.  
  
"Hi Ray," the White Tiger's team captain responded.  
  
"I have a problem here," I started.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked worried.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that, but," I trailed off. "A friend of mine has some past problems."  
  
"Hm," Lee said while thinking. "I assume this is a close friend of yours?"  
  
"Yes," I answered. "Promise you won't tell anyone, Lee. Not even the White Tigers."  
  
"I promise," Lee answered, with honor in his voice.  
  
"One of my team mates has old scars on his back, but he has never once mentioned them," I sighed. "Tonight, I accidentally saw them."  
  
"It sounds like child abuse," Lee said. "Your team mate wants to keep his past a secret, from what you've told me, but I guessed he slipped and allowed you to see them. Does he know you saw them?"  
  
"No, he doesn't," I admitted.  
  
"I see," Lee said sounding a little uncomfortable. "All I can say is wait for him to make the first move; otherwise you'll end up ruining your friendship with him. I know from past experience."  
  
"Thanks, Lee," I said sulking a little. "I know I can count on you."  
  
"Promise me you wouldn't do anything drastic," he said.  
  
"I promise," I assured him.  
  
We were about to say goodbye when Lee suddenly remembered something. "Does he live with his parents or close relatives?"  
  
"He lives with his grandpa, why?" I asked, completely confused.  
  
"Because, I think they may have been the ones," Lee confessed.  
  
"How could they? Their own child!" I exploded over the phone before Lee managed to calm me down. "I don't understand."  
  
"Neither do I," Lee admitted.  
  
"He doesn't even act like it has happened to him," I said out of the blue.  
  
"It can't be Tyson!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked, very worried.  
  
"If you think about it, he would be the most logical," Lee answered. "When you said he doesn't act like it, that rules out Kai. Max lives with his dad. Kenny lives with both of his parents. So who else is left?"  
  
"Good point," I couldn't argue with his logic.  
  
Another voice in the room asked Lee what he was doing. "I'm talking with Ray," Lee answered.  
  
Pretty soon the rest of the White Tiger team wanted to talk to me. It was another twenty minutes of talking over the phone before I could go to bed. Tyson's grandpa gave me the spare bedroom, which I'm grateful for. Tyson's snores could keep my entire village awake.  
  
Speaking of which, what am I going to do about him? They say that time heals all wounds. I wonder how far along he was. Lying on my bed, I contemplated my next move.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: Wow, a long chappie. I don't think I would be writing another one soon.  
  
Ray: So what am I going to do?  
  
Wingzero: Hehehehe. I don't know.  
  
Ray: What do you mean 'I don't know'!  
  
Wingzero: Chill out. I need inspiration!  
  
Tyson: Okay.  
  
Kai: How long is this going to take?  
  
Max: At least you weren't in the mob scene at my dad's store.  
  
Tyson: YEAH!  
  
Ray: It was a nightmare.  
  
Yugi: Hi! ^_^  
  
Kai: Why are you here?  
  
Yugi: Cause Wingzero invited me over.  
  
Yami: Have a problem with that?  
  
Kai: Uh, no.  
  
Wingzero: You guys were out so I invited a few friends over.  
  
Ryou: Behave, Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: Make me!  
  
Ryou: I don't think Wingzero would like you stealing anything!  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine!  
  
Wingzero: Don't make me get my yami!  
  
Yami Bakura: O.O Eep!  
  
Joey: I'm still mad!  
  
Tristan: Can it Joey!  
  
Malik: Will you two ever stop fighting?  
  
Yami Malik: You're worse than that Change of Hearts!  
  
Ray: Who are all these people?  
  
Wingzero: They're all my friends. ^_^ The ones with twins, I met during the millennium item convention. The ones without twins just came along.  
  
Ray: What's a millennium item?  
  
All Yamis & Hikaris: *face fault and sweatdrop massively*  
  
Yami: Should we explain it?  
  
Yugi: It will take forever!  
  
Ryou: I'm not sure about this.  
  
Yami Bakura: *returns to his soul room leaving the Bladebreakers and White Tigers completely shocked*  
  
Yami Malik: *also does the same*  
  
Yami: *shrugs and is about to go to his soul room when Yugi gives him the no-one-can-resist puppy dog eyes* -_-; Aibou! No fair!  
  
Kai: *looks amused*  
  
Yugi: *adds in the lip quiver*  
  
Yami: Okay, okay, okay!  
  
Yugi: *hugs his yami*  
  
Yami: What am I going to do with you?  
  
Bladebreakers & White Tigers: O.O  
  
Joey & Tristan: *laughing their heads off*  
  
Wingzero: Enough of that. Here's the list of stories, I will write after this one. Each one will not have any connection to the other stories.  
  
A New Family: Kai's Cold Beginnings most likely Kai/Tyson  
  
A New Family: Ray's 'Supposed' Betrayal definitely Kai/Ray  
  
A New Family: Kenny's Lonely Past don't know, Dizzi maybe?  
  
A New Family: Max's Heart Break strongly Max/Tyson  
  
New Beginnings: Mariah's Lost Love Maybe Mariah/Lee  
  
New Beginnings: Kevin's Quest Kevin/ ?????? (not going to be Ray)  
  
New Beginnings: Lee's Revenge Lee/Mariah  
  
New Beginnings: Gary's Hopes Gary/No one  
  
  
  
Wingzero: These titles may change. You can vote on which one you want me to write next.  
  
Kai: *moves away from the crowd and begs* Please not mine!  
  
Wingzero: *finds Kai and gives him a good whack* You can't persuade our reviewers!  
  
Kai: @_@ 


	4. Unusual Wakeup Calls & Secret Manuevers

Kai: What just happened here?  
  
Ray: I don't know.  
  
Tyson: How did they do that?  
  
Kenny: This phenomenal event is scientifically impossible. It defies the laws of nature.  
  
Max: .... Cool!  
  
Wingzero: Someone had better explain this.  
  
Yugi: You see all four of us have yamis. *points to all the hikaris* They are our other halves.  
  
Kenny: ?????  
  
Yami: Both of us share the same body. Each pair has a light and a dark side.  
  
Ryou: The hikaris represent the light while the yamis represent the dark.  
  
Ray: Like Yin and Yang.  
  
Wingzero: Exactly.  
  
Kenny: I think I understand.  
  
Joey: *holds up a sign reading 'Wingzero does not own Beyblade or Yu-Gi- Oh'*  
  
**********Back to Tyson's POV**********  
  
Morning has finally arrived and I couldn't wait to get the day started. This was a first for me, because I had a hard enough trouble waking up. To my surprise, my nightmare was no where as intense or scary as the others. I didn't wake up in a cold sweat. Quickly, I changed into my usual outfit and headed towards Ray's room.  
  
Normally, he would be the first one up. He was the first one to start practicing, which Kai approved of. Just wait until he sees my sweet moves. Then he'll be sorry for coming down on me hard. He thought I didn't practice, but wait and see.  
  
I placed my ear against the door. Instead of hearing Ray getting ready, I heard a steady rhythm of breathing. It couldn't be jet lag, because we rode the bus all the way back. Maybe he was just excited about winning the tournament and couldn't sleep. On the other hand, he could be worrying about his former team mates. The last I heard, they were on good terms. Ray wrote Lee and Mariah as often as possible or called them at least once a week.  
  
Slowly opening up the door, I padded into his room to find him sleeping soundly. As much as I hated to wake him up, our guest will be arriving. We needed to eat breakfast before they turn up. I didn't bother trying to be quiet when I walked across the room. Sitting on the edge of his bed, I shook him gently. In response, he rolled over and mumbled a few things. So this was how they felt trying to wake me up. I shook him even harder, only to receive a near hit as he tried to shove away the source of the noise.  
  
Okay, if he wants to be that way, then fine. Two can play this game. I suddenly had a moment of inspiration. An evil smirk played across my face as an idea came to me. I crawled onto his bed. No it's not what you think. Standing up carefully, I pounced on the unsuspecting beyblader.  
  
"TYSON!!!" Ray yelled at me.  
  
"What?" I asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. I pinned the Chinese beyblader on his bed, but being taller than me, he had an advantage.  
  
An evil smirk graced his face as I saw him thinking of something. Oh no! I should really make a run for it. I gave him a goofy grin before attempting to make a break for it. Unfortunately, he moved faster than I could, and I soon found myself in the position he was. Ray had switched our positions. I don't know how he did it, but I was now the one being pinned. Squirming around, I made an effort to squirm out of his grasp.  
  
"This is for waking me up rudely," Ray smirked.  
  
"Okay, now can we go and eat breakfast?" I asked.  
  
His response was to torture me. Ray's fingers found their way to my ticklish side. At his touch, I laughed really hard. My breathing became shallow until he finally stopped. I had to spend the next moments regaining my breath. While I was doing this, I sent a glare at Ray, who looked innocent as possible.  
  
"I thought you had gotten me back for waking you up rudely," I said.  
  
"That was for trying to wake you up," he smiled at me. "Remember the tournament."  
  
"Oh yeah," I said sheepishly. "At least I didn't place a hot chili pepper in your mouth."  
  
"I don't mind spicy food," Ray laughed. "In fact, the spicier the better."  
  
Shaking my head, I responded. "Only you could say that."  
  
Ray finally had gotten off of me. I slid off his bed. When I looked back at him, he was looking through his clothes. I'd better leave. "Don't be late cause we won't wait up for you."  
  
"Sure," he answered.  
  
Closing the door, I headed towards the kitchen, where Grandpa started preparing breakfast. I picked up the bowl with the pancake batter. He began to make them before turning his attention to the rest of the food. By the time I finished, Ray entered the kitchen.  
  
"That smells good," Ray commented.  
  
"Thanks," both Grandpa and I responded.  
  
"Would you mind setting the table?" I asked Ray as I placed the food on the serving dishes.  
  
"No problem," Ray answered.  
  
During breakfast, we joked around. Ray seemed to enjoy himself, but he looked kind of nervous. When he glanced in my direction, I swore he looked at me with pity in his eyes. Sometimes he laughed uneasily while talking about certain topics. What happened to him? Why was he acting strange? Could he have possibly figure out my secret? Nah, it couldn't be.  
  
"Hey Ray," I asked, after Grandpa had left to open the school.  
  
"What is it?" Ray asked, while maintaining his composure.  
  
"Are you having second thoughts about not going back to China and leaving the White Tigers?" I asked. Well, more like blurted out.  
  
A loud clang echoed throughout the kitchen as Ray dropped his fork. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question. His eyes were wide open with shock, I think. "Sorry," I apologized quickly as possible.  
  
"It's okay," Ray assured me. He picked up his fork and resumed eating the rest of his meal. "I still miss them, but if you think about it ..... If I stay there, I will miss you guys. If I stay here, I will miss them. Either way, I still miss someone."  
  
"You know you can come and talk to me any time," I smiled at him. "I haven't experienced what you have, but I'll listen to whatever you have to say. And I won't go blurting it out to the rest of the world. You know you're not alone. You have the rest of the team. The more you keep it inside, the more distant you grow from the rest of the team." Maybe I should follow my advice.  
  
"I have taken care of it," Ray assured me. "The White Tigers and I keep in constant contact with each other. They have no problem with and neither do I."  
  
"Something is bothering you," I probed. "I can tell."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Ray frowned.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"It's kind of personal," Ray sighed. "Please, don't ask any more questions."  
  
"You have my promise," I acknowledged his request. "But promise me that if it gets out of control, you will tell me or someone."  
  
"I promise," Ray answered.  
  
As soon as I finished, I placed the empty dishes in the sink. "I think I'll wait for the others in the family room." Ray appeared confused before realization struck him. "Since we cooked breakfast, you're washing the dishes."  
  
"I don't mind that," Ray said. He placed the rest of the dishes into the sink and started to clean them. "When did the guys say they would arrive?"  
  
"Around ten," I responded, exiting the room.  
  
Ten o'clock came rather quickly. Kenny was the first one to arrive. To our amazement, he actually went to bed on time. He said that he wasn't in any rush to upgrade our beyblades, because we didn't have another match for awhile. Plus, he wanted to keep his health. Next was Kai. I was surprised when he wasn't the last one to show up. Max was the last one to arrive. We knew he had a hard time at the store. Even though we were there a short time, we were physically drained from it. Imagine spending twice as much time there. Plus, they had to deal with them first thing in the morning.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late," Max apologized.  
  
"It's okay," I assured him. "We all know you had a rough morning. Did they try to interview you again?"  
  
"You'd better believe it," Max said, exasperated. "They even tried to follow me, because they knew we were having a team celebration. It took me half an hour to lose them."  
  
"They're getting more persistent since the last time we encountered them," Ray mused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" our team captain demanded.  
  
"Yesterday, we were literally assaulted by a mob and reporters," I answered for Ray and Max. "Ray and I decided to drop by Max's place, only to find a swarm of fans and reporters."  
  
"Hmph," Kai responded. "Better hope they don't discover the location to the rest of our homes."  
  
"I hope not," Ray sighed.  
  
"You live in China," Kai mentioned.  
  
"He's living with me," I smiled.  
  
"Good," Kai said. "At least I know he's not slacking off."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"We are going to practice," Kai commanded. He took out his beyblade and his launcher.  
  
"We just got back from the world championships, can't we rest," Max complained.  
  
"Yeah," Ray second that. "It won't kill us to take a break once in awhile."  
  
"Resting sounds beneficial," Kenny backed up the rest.  
  
"While you're resting, everyone will be surpassing our abilities," Kai announced, rather coldly. "We need to practice if we want to stay on the top."  
  
"I second that!" I said, a little bit more enthusiastically than I wanted. Everyone in the room fell over or face faulted, even Kai. What? "Was it something I said?"  
  
"You actually want to practice?" Max gasped.  
  
"I don't believe my ears," Kenny said with disbelief.  
  
Ray walked up to me and placed his hand on my forehead. "He doesn't have a temperature."  
  
"Very funny," I retorted as I pulled off his hand.  
  
"It's about time, you took our practice seriously," Kai said, leaving us behind.  
  
We had finally caught up to him. Since I didn't have a stadium at my house, we opted to go to the nearest available one. We went to the one where I first battled Kai. Kenny brought his laptop and his spare parts kit, just in case we needed to repair any of our blades.  
  
"I'll go first," Max smiled. He held out his newly upgraded beyblade.  
  
"I'd like to go against Kai," I smirked at our team captain. Just wait until you feel my power. You'll even be amazed at how much I practiced.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against Dranzer and me," Kai retorted. "But if you like losing, that's fine with me."  
  
"Who said I was going to lose," I giggled. The rest of the team looked at me oddly. They probably thought I had lost it somewhere along the line.  
  
Both Kai and I launched our beyblades into the stadium while Max refereed. Kenny had his laptop open so he can measure our beyblades. Our blades circled the stadium while trying to shove the other one out. They crashed and grinded attack rings. Our bit beasts at some points came out and physically attacked each other.  
  
"Give up?" Kai mocked me.  
  
"Never," I returned. "Keep going Dragoon."  
  
"I should have mercy on you and end this," Kai said nonchalantly. Seven minutes had passed. "Dranzer finish him off with fire arrows!"  
  
"Rose storm!" I ordered Dragoon, who promptly followed orders.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Kai's blade was sent spinning out of the stadium. It landed in front of Ray's feet. The others appeared to be in various degrees of shock. Maybe it was me defeating Kai or could it be my latest attack. I'm leaning more on the latter. Out of all of them, Kai seemed to be the most surprise.  
  
Regaining his composure, he finally spoke up. "Nice move. Since when did you learn that maneuver? I haven't seen you practicing often."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Kai," I answered, hoping they wouldn't pester me into giving them the details. "I practiced when you weren't around."  
  
"Oh really," Kai raised his brow.  
  
"I thought you hated practicing," Ray said. He had picked up Kai's blade and handed it back over. "You always complained against it every time."  
  
"Let's just say that I didn't like his methods," I answered. I held my hands on the back of my neck. That was some lame excuse.  
  
"It's not that bad," Max said. "Okay, maybe it is."  
  
"What else do you have?" Ray asked.  
  
"Why don't you find out," I teased him.  
  
"I accept your challenge," Ray answered.  
  
We launched our blades into the stadium. Kai was looking over his blade. He probably was wondering why he lost to me. I had placed extra weights on my beyblade before. Though it made my blade exceed the weight limit, I only used it during training. Afterwards, I made sure I took it off before anyone discovered my secret. Kenny was furiously typing away on his laptop. I guess my latest attack completely caught him and Dizzi off guard. Max appeared to totally hyped. Ray looked determined to win.  
  
"Tiger claw attack," Ray commanded Driger.  
  
"Dragoon, agility!" I ordered. Soon, we couldn't see where my beyblade went. It had dodged Ray's attack quickly and moved in different directions to confuse him.  
  
"Nice defense," Max commented.  
  
"Good move, but not good enough," Ray smiled. "Driger use tiger claw attack with black lightning." His bit beast prepared to launch a vicious assault.  
  
Now was the perfect time to strike, while his defenses were low. "Quick attack!" Dragoon launched a series of attacks against the beyblade. "Now use wind dance!"  
  
Ray stepped back in shock. He watched as his beyblade wobbled out of control. The others stood in shock as they saw my blade nearly take out Ray's beyblade.  
  
"Finish him off with wing blaster!" I almost screamed at my beyblade. Ray's beyblade soon joined Kai's.  
  
"I never knew you could create that many moves," Ray admired.  
  
"Me, neither," Max also agreed.  
  
"Those were some interesting moves," Kenny said while typing away.  
  
"Easy there Chief," Dizzi warned him.  
  
"What have you been holding back?" Kai demanded to know.  
  
"Rose storm is my strongest attack," I answered. "On my offensive, I have wing blaster, take down, quick attack, and you already know storm attack. For defense, I have agility, side winder, and hurricane."  
  
"It must have taken you a lot of time perfecting those moves," Kai mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, it did," I said thoughtfully. "We had the tournament to think about so I practiced a lot more than I normally do." Please, let them buy that excuse.  
  
"I'd think so," Kenny agreed.  
  
"Next time, I'm training with you," Max smiled.  
  
"I think you're hiding something from us," Kai said. His eyes locked onto me.  
  
"What on earth could you possibly mean?" I asked, trying to sound really confused.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Kai snapped. "Why do you wake up in the middle of the night to practice?" Everyone's attention turned to me.  
  
"Okay," I sighed. "I was really nervous about the competition, so I woke up in the middle of the night to practice, because I thought I'd lose. Happy?"  
  
Kai nodded his head. "So it was your fear of losing that cause you to practice late at night."  
  
I hung my head in shame. It wasn't the real reason why I practiced at night. Heck, it wasn't even close to the reason. If they only knew what really happened. My shame wasn't my fear of losing. It was the fear of telling lies. Sooner or later, one of them was going to find out. I don't know what I would do.  
  
I pray that no one will find out.  
  
Wingzero: Another chappie finished. I'm so proud of myself. Hey sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up. I had no computer for four entire days, because I had a wireless network card installed.  
  
Death Scythe: How dare they make my aibou suffer! They will pay!  
  
Wingzero: Calm down.  
  
Yami: Then that means you haven't gotten to our Fanfics.  
  
Wingzero: Ehehehehe. Fraid so.  
  
Yugi: We understand. Don't we? *taps his foot on the floor*  
  
Yami: Of course. *embraces his aibou while glaring at anyone who disapproves of it*  
  
Kai: .........  
  
Ray: Are you two?  
  
Yugi: In one story, I'm his resurrected wife and in another one, I'm half boy-half girl.  
  
Ray: Oh.  
  
Kevin: I think I'm too young for this. *runs out of the room screaming*  
  
Wingzero: Okay. Btw, you still can vote for the next fic. I'm still writing this, but I'm going to start brainstorming ideas for the next one. Ja Ne! 


	5. Secrets Discovered

Wingzero: Hehehehehe. Gomen to all those who ACTUALLY follow this story.  
  
Ray: ......  
  
Kai: ......  
  
Tyson: You can't be continuing?  
  
Wingzero: Oh yes. Our reviewers request it.  
  
Tyson: Why me?  
  
Wingzero: From the polls, it looks like Kai will be up next. And I have the first chapter planned out for him. =)  
  
Kai: O.O  
  
Ray: At least she isn't going to do mine.  
  
Wingzero: Wrong! Yours will eventually come.  
  
Ray: O.O  
  
Max: Does that mean you're going to do ours?  
  
Wingzero: Yup, even the White Tigers will each have a story.  
  
Lee: SAY WHAT!!!  
  
Mariah: Oh goodie!  
  
Kevin: I can hardly wait.  
  
Gary: ???????  
  
Kenny: We're all doomed.  
  
Dark Magician: *holds up a sign reading "Wingzero does not own Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh."*  
  
After we practiced for a few hours, Kai decided to call it a day, which surprised all of us. I guess he figured we had trained enough and deserved some time off. Laughing mentally, I wondered what possessed me to even think of that. Perhaps, it had something to do with our complaining. We wanted some rest so he might have compromised. If we practiced hard enough, he would allow us the rest of day off. I think that was his logic. Not that I'm complaining.  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" I asked everyone.  
  
Kai didn't care what we did. He just wanted to practice, which we already did. Kenny and Dizzi were arguing over something. What? They still can't be trying to upgrade our beyblades and shooters, but that's the Chief for you. Max tried to think of something to do. Ray meditated on one of our couches.  
  
"I'm starting to become hungry," Max spoke up. All of us turned our attention to the blonde.  
  
"And I thought that was Tyson's department," Dizzi teased me.  
  
"Very funny," I retorted. "Now that you mention it, I'm also hungry. Ray?"  
  
"Fine by me," Ray replied before looking towards our team captain, who remained impassive. "You know you still have to eat."  
  
"Whatever," Kai replied.  
  
"How about pizza?" I suggested, to everyone's amusement.  
  
"We haven't had that in such a long time," Max agreed. "I could for some."  
  
"That goes for me to," Kenny spoke up, while still typing.  
  
"Chief, what are you trying to do? Short circuit me?"  
  
"Ray and Kai?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.  
  
"You know I'm not picky," Ray answered. He was about to go back to meditating when something caught his eye.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked ahead of me.  
  
"I thought I saw something," Ray replied casually. "It was nothing to worry about."  
  
"Okay, Kai that leaves you," I smiled at the cold beyblader.  
  
"I don't care," Kai said in response.  
  
"The works," I said enthusiastically while picking up the phone and then hauling out the phone book from the cabinet. "And extra anchovies!"  
  
"I think I'll pass on the fish," Ray said, nervously.  
  
"And I thought you weren't picky," I raised my brow.  
  
"I never said I'd eat everything," Ray corrected me. He gave me this strange look.  
  
"Just kidding," I giggled before anyone could respond. "I don't like them either."  
  
After ordering three large pizzas with the works, Max tackled me to the floor. He smirked at me and then we started to play wrestle each other. We tumbled around on the floor being careful not to knock down anything breakable or bump into furniture. Kenny and Dizzi stayed far away from us. Kai just moved across the room, where we didn't dare go. It had most of the breakable stuff there. Ray pulled up his feet onto the couch.  
  
"Hey Max," I whispered in his ear.  
  
"What?" he answered.  
  
I peered over my shoulder to a meditating Ray. "Want to team up on him?"  
  
"Kai?" Max asked curiously. He peered over my shoulder to where our team captain stood.  
  
"Not him, he's too much of a sour puss to have fun," I sort of whined. "I'm talking about Ray."  
  
"Oh," Max smirked. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"How about we team up on him?" I suggested.  
  
"And do what?"  
  
"Tickle attack him," I giggled.  
  
At this point Ray cracked open his eyes and looked over in our direction. He found us trying to pin each other down, but we had momentarily paused our game. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," we both chorused. Then we resumed our game of play wrestling.  
  
"That was too close," I whispered as we rolled around.  
  
"We should move ourselves in his direction," Max suggested as we went further away from him. "Try to make it look unintentional."  
  
I acknowledged his request. We both changed our direction and started heading towards his vicinity. Since we didn't want to look suspicious, we didn't go directly to him. Instead we went a meter away from him. He had gone back to meditating. This was perfect.  
  
Max and I quietly stood up. Kai raised his brow at our antic, but he didn't say anything. Kenny was too busy with his laptop to even notice what we're doing. Swiftly making our way to the Chinese beyblader, we took our positions. When he didn't hear the usual scuffle, he cracked his eyes open to find us launching ourselves at him and pinning him down to the floor.  
  
"Max, Tyson! Get off of me!" Ray screamed at us, catching the attention of the Chief and Dizzi. Both of us had an evil smirk. "Why do I have a feeling of impending doom?"  
  
"Because you are," Kai spoke up from his place.  
  
"This won't hurt," I assured him as he struggled to get out of our grip.  
  
"We promise," Max added. He pulled an innocent look.  
  
"Next time, I should pay more attention to my surroundings," Ray sighed. Even though he struggled a lot, he couldn't get both of us off of him.  
  
Now, it was pay back time. Max and I smiled at each other before turning to the pinned beyblader. He had a worried look on his face as we placed our hands on him. Suddenly, he was laughing hard while we tickled his sides.  
  
"Cut ..... It ...... out ........ you ....... two ....... I .... need ..... air!" Ray tried to say. Tears were starting to rolls out of his eyes. He fought every step of the way to get out of our grip, but he couldn't since he was laughing.  
  
We decided to have mercy on the poor Chinese boy and stopped. Both of us stood up and high fived each other, to the confusion of Ray. Dizzi wanted to know what was going on and pestered Kenny the entire time. He finally turned on her camera so she could see.  
  
"What was that for?" Ray glared at the both of us, which sent us into hysterics.  
  
Now we were the ones rolling on the ground laughing. "You never saw that one coming?" Max laughed.  
  
"What comes around goes around, eh?" I smiled.  
  
"Forget I even asked," Ray stood up only to be nearly bowled over as Max and I raced to the door. We had both heard the doorbell rang and ran to the door as quickly as possible. I had picked up the money along the way there, including the tip.  
  
A few minutes later, we arrived triumphantly with the food at hand. The Chief and I set up the table while Ray arranged the food. Kai finally helped with the beverages. Max took out the drinks we wanted. After some disarray, we managed to get everything ready. As we ate lunch, we talked about what we were going to do the rest of the day.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do this afternoon?" I started the conversation.  
  
"I thought we could all go to the park," Kenny suggested. "We can play fun games and even Kai can check out the local beybladers."  
  
"They're a bunch of amateurs," Kai retorted before picking up his second slice.  
  
"Oh really?" I taunted him. "They may be amateurs, but they have some interesting moves, just like me when I first started."  
  
"You know, we all had to start somewhere," Ray mentioned. "We also had to practice in order to become what we are today."  
  
"I know the feeling," Max sighed. He worked his way through his second slice. "I've brought some games we could play."  
  
"Like what?" Dizzi asked. She was supposed to be taking a nap or something.  
  
"Frisbee, football, soccer, or a water balloon fight," Max ticked off the things he had.  
  
"I'd rather not get wet," Ray announced to the rest of the group.  
  
"Aw, does the kitty want to stay dry?" I teased him thoroughly.  
  
Ray just simply glared at me. Max was now laughing his head off, even Kai appeared to be amused. Kenny giggled at my comment. Dizzi decided to stay quiet.  
  
"Not funny," the owner of the white tiger huffed. "What is it? Pick on the Chinese beyblader day?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"First Tyson woke me up rather rudely," Ray started.  
  
"Woah, there," Dizzi said. "You mean Tyson actually woke up ahead of you?"  
  
"That's a first," Max blinked.  
  
"Then Tyson decides to try out his moves on me," Ray continued.  
  
"As I recalled, you asked for it," I reminded him.  
  
"He's got you there tiger boy," Dizzi teased him.  
  
Sighing, Ray shook his head. "You two gang up on me and now you're all teasing me."  
  
"Tyson, where's your bathroom?" Kai spoke up.  
  
"It's down the hall," I answered. "Why ..."  
  
Our team captain stood up and walked away from us. What's up with him? He has treated us coldly since day one. I wondered if he's even human. Looking at the others, they probably are wondering the same thing I am.  
  
************Kai's POV**********  
  
Stupid. Why did I even come here in the first place? Oh yeah, Tyson was actually serious on the bus. That was a first. I'd thought he could never be serious outside the beyblade stadium, but he proved me wrong.  
  
Since we started the tournament, I have been noticing something strange about him. He never woke up on time and was always running late. It wasn't like that was anything new. No, Tyson started waking up in the middle of the night. I often wondered what he did. As team captain, it was my duty to keep an eye on my team mates.  
  
Tyson proved me wrong once more. He practiced on a regular basis, creating new moves. I must admit they're good, but I don't want to inflate his ego. Also I have a reputation to hold up. My grandfather wouldn't be too pleased if I started having emotions. He said they were for the weak. What does he know?  
  
I had walked past his grandpa's room, when I heard two strange voices. They were arguing with Tyson's grandpa. One of them was a female voice. The other one had to be a male. I wondered what they were fighting over.  
  
"You can't have Tyson back," Tyson's grandpa yelled at them.  
  
"He's our child," the female returned with equal force.  
  
"We can do whatever we want to him," the male added.  
  
"He nearly died because of you," Tyson's grandpa fought back.  
  
"He didn't," the male returned.  
  
"You were lucky, I went searching for him," Tyson's grandpa screamed angrily at them. "He wouldn't have tried to take his life if you hadn't used him as your punching bag."  
  
"He's our child," the female quipped.  
  
"We're going to go to court until he's back in our custody," the male yelled.  
  
So, Tyson has been hiding this from me. How long has this been going on? Why didn't I pick up on it? As team captain, I am responsible for my team mates. I should be paying more attention to them, but so much for wishful thinking.  
  
I headed towards the bathroom and paused before entering it. Inside, I found a normal bathroom. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe he didn't try to take his life in this house. It could have been past history.  
  
Thinking back, I realized I shouldn't have been hard on him. I almost felt sorry for him, since I know what it felt to be abused all the time. Now, I figured out the reason why he wakes up in the middle of the nights. He has nightmares. That would explain why he has gotten so much better at beyblading. He practiced to get his mind off of his nightmares. I should know. I often did the same thing.  
  
"I'll have to talk to him," I said to myself.  
  
***********Tyson's POV**********  
  
"Man, what's taking him so long?" I whined. We were ready to leave for the park, except our team captain hasn't showed up yet.  
  
As if on cue, Kai came strolling in with a serious look on his face. His gaze finally settled on me. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Tell you what?" I stuttered. Silently, I hoped no one would notice.  
  
"About your parents," Kai pointed out.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I've never met them," Kenny mused.  
  
"Where are they?" Max asked. "I would like to meet them."  
  
"You wouldn't," Ray said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Max appeared perplexed.  
  
On no! Not him too. "They're away."  
  
"Where?" Max kept pestering me.  
  
"Prison," Kai answered. "Or at least they were in prison."  
  
"Why would they be there?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Child abuse," Kai said bluntly.  
  
Four pairs of eyes turned towards me. I felt like I was giving a speech on a questionable subject. "I don't know what you're talking about." Man, it was getting harder and harder to come up with lies. They're getting to know me well.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Kai said.  
  
Ray walked over to me and held me. I didn't notice at first, but I felt something warm against my body. As I looked up, he managed a weak smile. "We'll always be there for you, as team mates and friends."  
  
"Ehehehehe," I said nervously. At this point, my heart started racing. My temperature shot up and my breathing became erratic. "Come on guys, what ever gave you that idea?"  
  
"For one, your parents are arguing with your grandfather," Kai said, without any emotion.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything," Ray hesitated. "Because I thought it would push you further away from me. Last night I saw your old scars."  
  
My eyes widened five times their normal size. "You were spying on me?"  
  
"No." Ray shook his head. "I was going to check up on you, when I accidentally saw them through a hole in your wall."  
  
Wait a second! Did Kai just say he saw my parents fighting with my grandpa? "My parents are here?" I gasped at the thought of them.  
  
"Yes, both of them," Kai confirmed my worst fear.  
  
Meanwhile, both Kenny and Max were trying to absorb this information. From the looks on their faces, they haven't figured out my secret. Ray discovered it last night by accident. Kai overheard my parents and grandpa fighting.  
  
"You mean your parents actually beat you up?" Max now gasped.  
  
"Every day," I sighed. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I recalled my history.  
  
"How come you never told me?" Kenny asked. Dizzi chose to remain silent.  
  
"Because I wanted to leave the past in the past," I answered truthfully. Also, I didn't want to lose them as my friends.  
  
"There's more to it," Ray said as he held me and tried to be comforting.  
  
"They sent him to the hospital," Kai answered for me.  
  
Both Max and Kenny stood up, when they heard this remark. "How could they?" Max was now infuriated. He wanted my parents to pay for their crimes.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," I mumbled.  
  
"Have you tried to do it again?" Kai asked me, suspiciously.  
  
"Try what?" I wondered what he could be talking about.  
  
"To commit suicide," Kai replied solemnly.  
  
At this point, I think my heart stopped beating. I couldn't breathe. It was as if time had stopped and I couldn't do anything. I have never felt so helpless in my life, not against my parents. Before anyone could recover, I squirmed out of Ray's embrace and raced towards the bathroom. Slamming the door, I locked it.  
  
What was I going to do? All of them knew. They knew. I thought I had kept it from them, but I slipped up somewhere along the line. Streams of tears now flowed freely on my face. I sat on our toilet with the lid closed. Curling into a fetal position, I cried my heart out.  
  
************Normal POV************  
  
"What's he doing in there?" Max whispered to the rest of the group. They had gathered outside of the bathroom door.  
  
"He's crying," Ray whispered back. He focused his attention on their team captain. "You shouldn't have brought it up like that."  
  
"We were bound to find out sooner or late," Kai answered in a low voice.  
  
"He's right," Kenny agreed with him. "Though you could have done it more subtly."  
  
"You think?" Max semi-glared at their team captain.  
  
"Now isn't the time to be pointing fingers," Ray scolded all of them. "We should be trying to figure out ways to help Tyson."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Max sighed. "So what do we do?"  
  
Four Bladebreakers stood outside the bathroom door, pondering how to help their fellow team mate. Inside the bathroom, a boy curled up, feeling completely helpless.  
  
Wingzero: Look how long this chapter has become.  
  
Death Scythe: Aibou, it's about as long as the previous chappie.  
  
Wingzero: I knew that. ^_^;  
  
Ray: What are we going to do about Tyson?  
  
Wingzero: I haven't thought of it yet.  
  
Kai: You what!!!  
  
Death Scythe: She has school to attend and homework to do.  
  
Kenny: How sad.  
  
Wingzero: To true.  
  
Tyson: *still locked in the bathroom*  
  
Lee: Is he going to get out of there, soon?  
  
Max: Why?  
  
Lee: Cause I got to go! *trying to hold it*  
  
Malik: *strolls out of the second bathroom*  
  
Lee: *makes a break for it*  
  
Malik: What's up with him?  
  
Max: He had to go REALLY badly.  
  
Malik: Oh.  
  
Wingzero: Here is the final list of titles. When I get to the next chappie, I will start making a rough draft of the second fic. You still get to vote.  
  
A New Family: Kai's Cold Beginnings Kai/Tyson  
  
A New Family: Ray's 'Supposed' Betrayal Kai/Ray  
  
A New Family: Kenny's Lonely Past Kenny/Dizzi  
  
A New Family: Max's Heart Break Max/Tyson  
  
New Beginnings: Mariah's Lost Love Mariah/Lee  
  
New Beginnings: Kevin's Quest Kevin/ OC  
  
New Beginnings: Lee's Revenge Lee/Mariah  
  
New Beginnings: Gary's Hope Gary/No one 


	6. Old Wounds

Wingzero: Hey, we're back!  
  
Tyson: *still crying in the bathroom*  
  
Yugi: *tries to comfort the beyblader through the door*  
  
Yami: *helps his aibou*  
  
Kai: *stands in the corner watching everyone*  
  
Ray: *joins Yugi and Yami*  
  
Max: *pitches in along with Kenny*  
  
Malik: He's still in there?  
  
Wingzero: Yup.  
  
Death Scythe: They're trying to talk him into coming out.  
  
Malik: I don't think it's working.  
  
Ray: Please Tyson come out. We promise we won't be harsh.  
  
Wingzero: I'd better go help them. *goes over towards the small crowd*  
  
Tyson: Please, leave me alone!  
  
Wingzero: Tyson, would you feel better if everyone except the person you're comfortable with leaves? *waits for his answer*  
  
Tyson: I can handle that.  
  
Yugi: Who do you want to stay?  
  
Tyson: Could Ray stay?  
  
Ray: Sure, Tyson.  
  
Wingzero: *ushers everyone out of the room except for Ray*  
  
Black Luster Soldier: *holds up a sign reading "Wingzero does not own Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh."*  
  
*************Tyson's POV************  
  
I can't believe it! I STILL can't believe it. They knew. All of them knew. Once upon a time, I couldn't care, but this time it was different. I value their friendship and judgment. Would they accept me even if I tried to do it? I don't know if I can handle losing another family.  
  
Back when I had a family, I wanted my parents to be proud of me so I did everything to the best of my ability. That was when my parents got along with each other, before my grandma died. Then the beatings started. I desperately tried to win over their favor by being a good little boy. I finished my homework and ate all my vegetables. Unfortunately, they still used me as their personal punching bag. All the other kid's parents wished that their child could be more like me. I made top scores in all my subjects.  
  
My world came crashing down when they discovered the beatings, not that I mind. They took me away from my parents. Secretly, I had been wishing that they would get help. Often I would pick up information on anger management, only to receive twice the beating for it. They had a problem admitting they have an anger management problem. Once away from my parents, I had longed for them to return, not as they are but the way we used to be. As the months dragged on, I dropped all hopes. Several times, I have mailed them letters. They returned my letters with letters of hate and bitterness.  
  
I had given up trying to reform my parents. Now, I don't know whether I should hate them or have pity on them, though I'm leaning towards the latter. They don't know what they have put me through. Just when I thought I had gotten a second chance, a second family, they come barging in. Most likely, they're demanding my grandpa to return me. I hope he doesn't, because I don't know if they have resolved their anger problem or if they're still going to use me as their punching bag again.  
  
As of now, I face the hardest challenge that was ever set before me. I had to confront my team mates about my near death suicide. Okay, I had attempted to take my life before, but that was before I had met any of them. I didn't know I would be on a world famous beyblading team; let alone the world champions. What do I tell them? Will they accept me even though I nearly tried to..? What will I do if they reject me?  
  
Several thoughts raced through my mind. Most likely they will kick me off the team. I know they wouldn't beat me up. They weren't the type of person to physically take their aggression. However, they'd probably challenge me to a duel. I can picture it now.  
  
Max nervously twitches as he sits on a chair trying to remain calm. Kenny and Dizzi works furiously on ways to improve the other three beyblades. Ray meditates in a dark corner. His eyes show disappointment. Kai just as impassive as usual makes the announcement. I am off the team. As I leave, the entire team looks at me with various expressions. I can't take it anymore so I make a break for it.  
  
That was how I think it would end up, but they have their moments. I wondered if this was going to be one of them. It would take a miracle for them to accept me. I can understand them accepting Ray's past. It was completely out of his hands, but I had control over mine. Well, I had control over certain parts.  
  
I don't know how much time has passed. Since we don't have a cock in the bathroom, I can't measure the time. Exactly how long have I been here? I know we have a second bathroom. A soft knock could be heard on the door.  
  
"What?" I croaked out. I tried to sound normal. Notice the word tried.  
  
"Tyson, please let us help you," Ray pleaded. His voice sounded very worried.  
  
"Leave me alone," I mumbled loudly.  
  
"Tyson! You need help," Max's stern but gentle voice carried through the door.  
  
"I need time in my thoughts," I returned. It was partially true. I do needed time to myself, but at the same time, I needed someone to comfort me. I needed a reassuring voice, telling me everything was going to be alright.  
  
"You've been there for two hours," Kenny protested. "I'd say that is enough time."  
  
"Not for me," I answered. I released my hold on me legs and allowed them to dangle off the edge. Glancing up in the mirror, I could see my red eyes.  
  
"You know we're not leaving until we're sure you okay," Ray sighed. I guess I must be more trouble that I'm worth.  
  
"Don't worry about me," I tried to assure them. Who am I kidding? I'm not even fooling myself.  
  
"But we are worried," Max spoke up. "This is not like you."  
  
"You're a part of the team," Kenny said. "We worry about each other and help each other during times of crisis. You even said it yourself, though not in the exact words."  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" Max whole heartedly agreed.  
  
So I am part of the team? Funny, I was the one who emphasized team work. We should work as a team and act like a team. Out of all of us, I guessed I was the most team oriented. Nevertheless, why do I feel like I'm not part of the team? Why do I feel that I'm on the outside?  
  
Then Ray's gentle and soothing voice echoed in my mind. "Tyson, you've helped me in more ways that you thought. Please, let me help you."  
  
What have I helped him with? "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Remember the time when I had lost my bit beast?" Ray reflected on that tragic moment of his history. He had been battling Kevin, when Driger left.  
  
"I remembered," I answered. This time, I found my normal voice.  
  
"I had left to go find myself," Ray explained. "I had specifically asked for no one to follow me, but you being you wouldn't take no for an answer. You followed me to where I was practicing and helped me to see why I joined the Bladebreakers."  
  
"The others would have done just the same," I said, hoping the others would answer yes.  
  
"I'm not sure about that," Kenny said, hesitatingly.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with your near death experience?" Kai finally had spoken up. He must have been tired of us pussyfooting around the real issue.  
  
My mouth opened yet no words came out. Once again, I made an effort to speak except it came out more of a squeak. "What about it?"  
  
"Think about it," Kai said firmly. "When I mentioned your past child abuse, you didn't freak out. Once the topic of suicide was brought up, you run out of the room like a scared animal."  
  
"Now that you mention it," Ray started saying.  
  
"Why?" Max asked. "Why, Tyson?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," I returned. Shifting uncomfortably, I soon discovered a razor. My eyes widened as I thought of doing a repeat performance. Where did that come from?  
  
"We'll try," Ray persisted.  
  
"My parents," I said. I didn't want to explain fully so I had hoped those two words would do the trick. If not, then I didn't know what else to say.  
  
"You know you can come to any of us," Ray assured. "On second thought, you can come to any three of us."  
  
"You lied to us," Kai said harshly.  
  
"What?" My mind was still reeling.  
  
"When I asked you why you woke up in the middle of the night, you said it was your fear of losing," Kai now explained. "You never told us about your nightmares or past history."  
  
"How did you know I was having nightmares?" I asked.  
  
"I have my ways," Kai replied coolly.  
  
"Kai, that's enough!" Ray chided our team captain. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I have my reason," I answered. Getting up, I took apart my beyblade and shoved each part underneath the door.  
  
"Tyson, what are you doing?" Max asked, completely caught off guard. I had given all my parts, except for my bit beast.  
  
"I didn't buy those parts," I said honestly. "So why should I keep them?"  
  
"TYSON!!" Ray screamed at me. "We'd never kick you off the team. You're an important part to the Bladebreakers."  
  
"I agree," Max chirped.  
  
"Affirmative," Kenny agreed with the other two.  
  
"I don't know," Kai said. A few moments of time passed. "If he's going to be in this condition, it would be better for all of us, if he didn't stay."  
  
"You can't mean that!" Max practically screamed in horror.  
  
This confirmed my worst fear. My family was breaking apart. My parents were most likely going to gain custody of me and use me as their punching bag. Suddenly, the razor looked more appealing than ever. My hand slowly made its way to it. I had to steady my arm, because I would drop it before I accomplish my task.  
  
"Kai! You should be ashamed of yourself," Ray chided him. "He's mentally unstable right now. The last thing he needs is your sharp criticism."  
  
"Tyson needs encouragement," Kenny added.  
  
"Tyson?" Max called out to me. He repeated this several times. I didn't want to answer. My thoughts were focused upon my task. I wanted to do it and get it done, but something was holding me back.  
  
As the blade neared my wrists, the door suddenly swung open. I snapped my attention to the four boys standing outside the bathroom door. They had various degrees of shock on their faces. As they stood there dumbfounded, I moved the blade closer to my wrists when someone knocked it out of my grasp. It landed on the floor with a clatter.  
  
I looked up to find a very worried Ray. Tears began to stream down my face, once again. I realized I just tried to take my life in front of my team mates. Strong arms wrapped around me. They held me in a comforting embrace. I buried my head into his shoulder. We stayed that way for awhile.  
  
"Why?" a soft voice asked. I easily recognized it as Max's voice.  
  
"I didn't want to lose any of you," I answered, though it was muffled.  
  
"We'll always be here for you," Kenny assured me. "Just like you're always there for us."  
  
"We wouldn't kick you off the team," Ray comforted me. I took a chance and looked up from his shoulder. The others had concerned looks on their faces, even Kai. "Though one of us.." They glared at our team captain.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if Tyson signs up as a reserve," Kai said, after thinking thoroughly.  
  
"I guess so," I whispered.  
  
Kai abruptly turned around and started heading towards the door. When he noticed our confusion, he answered, "I'm going to see if his parents are still around. Besides, I stink at this."  
  
"You don't say," I said with a little sarcasm. With that, he departed from our company. "Could I talk to you alone?"  
  
"Sure," Ray answered. Kenny and Max nodded their heads.  
  
"Before you say anything, please listen to what I have to tell you," I pleaded. He gave me a sign, indicating he will comply. "I never told you, because I thought I would lose you guys. My parents weren't always abusive. I was their precious son until a chain of events led them to the beatings. Since then, I wished every night for a family. I wished for my family to return, but I lost all hopes when my parents wouldn't change. When we became I team, I found the family I desperately wished for. Max was the brother I never had. Kenny sort of acted like a big brother and father combined into one. Kai, I don't know about him. You're a big brother to me."  
  
"Tyson..." his voice trailed off. He picked me up and sat me on his lap when he had taken a seat on the toilet.  
  
"It sounds lame," I sighed. I leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"No, it doesn't," Ray answered. "I understand why you do the things you do."  
  
"You won't tell the others?" I begged him.  
  
"I promise," Ray assured me.  
  
Later that evening, we decided to go out to eat. Everyone wanted to eat at different places, but they agreed to go wherever I wanted to. Let's see what I feel tonight. How about sushi!  
  
"How can you eat that stuff?" Kai asked me. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"It's not that bad," I teased him. The others smiled as I began to act like my normal self.  
  
"Have you even tried it?" Max questioned.  
  
"No," Kai replied. He turned away from us.  
  
"It's actually good," Ray said.  
  
"The little kitty likes his fish raw?" I tormented him.  
  
Max bursted out laughing at my comment. Ray glared at me. Kai remained impassive. Kenny giggled and Dizzi she joined Max. Pretty soon, I found myself being hauled onto someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"That's what you get for teasing me," Ray teased me back. It was a good thing we weren't in public. Otherwise, we would be drawing a crowd.  
  
"Are you boys ready?" Mr. Dickenson asked. "Ray, why are you carrying Tyson?"  
  
In case you're wondering, we invited him over for a team celebration. It wouldn't be one without him. After all, he did create our team.  
  
"They're just being silly," Max answered for Ray.  
  
"Oh," Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
"I had already made reservations," Kenny spoke up. "We should be leaving if we want to be there on time."  
  
"You didn't tell them we're celebrating our win, did you?" I asked the Chief.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want a repeat of yesterday," Max shuddered at the thought.  
  
"I've got it covered," Kenny assured us. "You can put Tyson down."  
  
Ray blushed and placed me on my two feet. "We should wait for .."  
  
Grandpa barged in interrupting Ray. "Hey, are we ready to par-ty!"  
  
That was Grandpa for you. "We were about to leave."  
  
"Cool!" He raced off towards the car.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Kai raised his brow.  
  
"If you think this is worse, I suggest not coming to our Christmas party," I sighed.  
  
"Why?" Kai and Max asked simultaneously.  
  
"Because he goes on a sugar high," I answered. "It's twenty no a hundred times worse than his normal." I flinched inwardly as I recalled the last Christmas.  
  
"What is his normal?" Max questioned.  
  
"That IS his normal," I replied. The other shuddered at the thought.  
  
Eventually, we made our way down to the restaurant. This was one of the more cool type of sushi places. They targeted preteens to young adults. Since many sushi places were formal, they decided to open one up that was more casual. They were an instant success, because they had lower prices and a relaxed atmosphere. Off to the side, they had a beyblade stadium. On the opposite side, they had two rows of computers. Several people were playing online games.  
  
"Check out the action," I whisked the others straight to the beyblade stadium.  
  
"I thought you were hungry," Kenny said.  
  
"That can wait," I said as we watched the amateurs go against each other.  
  
"Aw," one kid whined as his beyblade was sent flying out of the stadium.  
  
"Who else challenges me?" someone about our age asked, full of arrogance.  
  
We weren't wearing our usual clothes so they didn't recognize us. "I challenge you."  
  
"Another victim?" he smirked.  
  
"What makes you think you are going to win?" I said, nonchalantly.  
  
"I am undefeated," he laughed at me.  
  
"Looks like someone needs to learn his lesson." It was my turn to smirk. Max acted at the referee for our battle. The others stood off to the side.  
  
As our two blades battled each other, more people crowded around us. They pushed and shoved each other to get a better view. At first, it seemed our blades were evenly matched, but I haven't called on Dragoon. Heck, I wasn't even trying.  
  
"Put him out of his misery," Kai spoke up so everyone could hear.  
  
"You must be joking," my opponent laughed at him. "No one can defeat me!"  
  
"Get over yourself," I returned. Should I attack? Toying with him does sound fun. By now, we had a huge crowd surrounding us. I looked over at the others, who nodded their heads. "Dragoon, attack!" My dragon immediately appeared before everyone's eyes. In less than a second, my opponent's blade came flying out of the stadium.  
  
"It can't be..." he gasped. "You can't be the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"We are the last time I checked," Max answered.  
  
Whispers and murmurs erupted from the crowd. What are they planning? "Hey, shouldn't we be ordering our food?" I was about dragged Ray and Max off to our table.  
  
Then it happened. My parents had decided to make an appearance. They had such great timing. NOT!!  
  
"Tyson, you're coming with us."  
  
Wingzero: Another chappie finished.  
  
Kai: Aren't we proud of ourselves?  
  
Wingzero: Don't knock it cause yours is next.  
  
Kai: *cowers*  
  
Max: Why did you stop there?  
  
Wingzero: I need names for Tyson's parents. I can't keep calling them Tyson's mom or dad.  
  
Death Scythe: She does have a point.  
  
Kenny: What do you have in mind?  
  
Wingzero: I was thinking about the Japanese words for anger and hate. Or maybe death and war.  
  
Max: Only you could think of that.  
  
Wingzero: Why do you think I named my yami Death Scythe?  
  
Max: -_-; 


	7. Unexpected Help

Wingzero: This week had been hectic, but now I am finally able to write the next chapter!  
  
Yugi: You're updating Meeting My Yami?  
  
Wingzero: Ehehehe. No.  
  
Malik: Then what?  
  
Wingzero: Tyson's Hidden Past. ^-^  
  
Tyson: *finally out of the bathroom* Are my parents going to get me?  
  
Wingzero: I dunno.  
  
Ray: They can't have him!  
  
Max: Yeah!  
  
Wingzero: You'll have to wait and see. Btw, thanks to all the reviewers who suggested names.  
  
Death Scythe: *comes out of the millennium necklace yawning*  
  
Wingzero: Still working on that book?  
  
Death Scythe: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: What is she writing?  
  
Wingzero: She's writing a torture book.  
  
Death Scythe: I have the first chapter finished.  
  
Bladebreakers: ???????  
  
Death Scythe: This book will tell you how to torture annoying dancers, arrogant billionaires, irritating funny bunny fanatics, dinosaur geeks, bug boys, stalking pacificists, and I'm still adding to the list.  
  
Seto: Something tells me I should be running for my life, right about now.  
  
Wingzero: I'm thinking on the same lines here.  
  
Tyson's Dad: Ikari (Wingzero: I would like to thank Shinzui for suggesting these names.)  
  
Tyson's Mom: Kirai  
  
Exodia: *holds up a sign reading "Wingzero does not own Beyblade or Yu-Gi- Oh"*  
  
Then it happened. My parents had decided to make an appearance. They had such great timing. NOT!!  
  
"Tyson, you're coming with us."  
  
My heart raced as my two parents stepped into view. I wish I could crawl into a hole right now, but that was not an option. The others stood there glaring at my parents. Before I knew it, they moved in between me and my parents.  
  
"He's not coming with you," Kai said coldly. I don't think he has ever used that tone with us or even his opponents before.  
  
"Oh really," Kirai spat at our team leader.  
  
"Yeah," Ray backed up Kai.  
  
"Just who are you to say we can't spend time with our son?" Ikari growled at the owner of Dranzer. He stood there with his arms folded, waiting impatiently for an answer.  
  
"I'm the team captain," Kai shot back.  
  
"Big deal," Ikari waved it off. "So you're a team captain, what does that have to do with our son?"  
  
"It has everything to do with Tyson," Ray returned. He had his hand on his beyblade and launches as did the others.  
  
"What are you saying, kid?" She emphasized the word 'kid.'  
  
"He's a part of our team," Max explained. "Or don't you get cable in prison!" He emphasized the word 'prison.'  
  
"We don't watch tv," Ikari said with anger in his eyes.  
  
"Then you wouldn't know Tyson is part of a world champion beyblade team," Kenny spoke up.  
  
"Beyblading?" Ikari said with confusion. "I never knew he picked up that."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't," Ray growled at my parents. He took a step in their direction. "You never tried to keep in contact with him."  
  
"Why should we?" Kirai questioned.  
  
"He's been trying to keep your family together," Ray answered. If looks could kill, my parents would be six feet under by the looks my team mates were giving them.  
  
"Big deal," Ikari said nonchalantly.  
  
"Guys, shouldn't we be heading towards our table?" I squeaked as I glanced from side to side. I hoped we can make a break for it, before this escalated into something worse.  
  
"You're not going with them," Ikari stated firmly. He planted his foot firmly on the ground.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Kai scoffed at them.  
  
"I'm with you one hundred percent," Ray backed up his team mate.  
  
"Me, three," Max said, readying his beyblade.  
  
"Unless you want to see three angry bit beasts coming at you, I suggest you leave," Kenny warned my parents.  
  
"Bit beast shmit beast," Kirai taunted. "Those puny things don't stand a chance against me and my husband."  
  
"Dranzer is more powerful than you estimated," Kai snarled at them.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against Driger," Ray said in support of his bit beast.  
  
"Draciel doesn't back down from a fight, no matter what," Max argued against them.  
  
"Those three sound lame," Ikari spat. He tried to move closer, but my team mates had other things on their minds. They readied their launches and were about to launch them when we heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Make that four!"  
  
"Lee, is that you?" Ray asked in complete shock.  
  
"Yes, it is." The leader of the White Tigers stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "You have me to deal with and my bit beast, Galeon."  
  
"Big deal," Ikari said. "It's just one more pest to get rid of."  
  
"Never underestimate my bit beast," Lee snarled at my parents.  
  
Boy, are we ever causing a scene. My parents fought against my team mates and Lee. When he appeared, I was in complete shock. I thought he was in China with the rest of the White Tigers. What was he doing here? Not that I don't mind being in his company. Once he had resolved the conflict between him and Ray, we seemed to be getting along fine.  
  
My parents lunged forwards trying to grab me. BIG MISTAKE!! My team mates launched their beyblades, which were now heading towards my parents. Lee also did the same thing. He had his beyblade ready when he entered the fray.  
  
"Black lightning attack!" he commanded his bit beast when it was in range of my parents and far away from the spectators.  
  
My parents startled to see the lion bit beast coming from behind them, jumped sideways to avoid the attack. Kirai landed on her rear end while Ikari wobbled a bit before balancing himself. They both had murderous looks on their faces. Just when they thought it was over, Dranzer moved in for the attack.  
  
"Look out!" Ikari called out to his wife, who managed to move backwards as the flames headed towards her last position.  
  
Suddenly, Driger was on top of them. It launched a vicious assault against my parents. However, they manage to dodge most of them. I guess spending all that time in prison caused them to toughen up. Oh boy, now I have another reason not to go with them. They'll punch harder than before. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
Draciel stood in front of me. Max's bit beast was heavy on defense so it stayed in front of me. I was glad, because even though I wanted to bring out my bit beast, I just couldn't. Something was holding me back, but I don't know what. Was it fear? Or do I still love them?  
  
For every step forward, my parents had to retreat. The three bit beast attacked as a team. Instead of a combined assault, one attacked while the other two waited. If my parents somehow dodged the attack, a second one will take the first ones place.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Kenny said typing on his laptop. Dizzi had chosen to take a nap. Out of all the times, she just had to choose now.  
  
"We'll be back!" Ikari snarled at my team mates and Lee before stalking off. My mom followed a step behind him.  
  
The bit beasts had gone back to their respective masters as the crowd gossiped. They were probably wondering why Kai, Ray, and Lee had ordered their bit beasts to attack my parents. I could hear them saying things like 'prison' and the other comments my parents made.  
  
"Let's grab a table," Kai said as he stalked off in a random direction. I shrugged and chased after our team captain as he headed for a table.  
  
When we had reached one, all of us quickly took a seat, each of us in our own thoughts. How did my parents find me here? Why do they want me when they didn't before? What did I do to deserve this?  
  
"What's up?" Grandpa greeted us. He had broken my train of thoughts as he bumped into me.  
  
"Nothing much," I sighed. He must have not seen the big fight scene just awhile ago. Where did they go?  
  
Mr. Dickenson strolled up to us. He frowned when he saw the looks on their faces. "What happened?" He was full of concern.  
  
When no one answered him, my grandpa and he began to worry something was wrong. "That don't look like nothing." My grandpa said, pointing to each of my team mate's face.  
  
"They're just in deep thought," I said quickly, hoping it would cover up my mistake.  
  
Mr. Dickenson stretched out his arm to the nearest player which happened to be Ray. He shook him gently, only receive no response again. This time he shook the Chinese beyblader harder, jarring Ray from his thoughts.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You were spacing out," Grandpa said.  
  
"Sorry," Ray apologized. "I was just thinking about today." Pretty soon, the others came back to reality. They too apologized.  
  
"Lee, what are you doing here?" Mr. Dickenson asked the White Tiger.  
  
"I came here, because Ray called," Lee explained.  
  
"Huh?" all of us responded except for Ray.  
  
"Before you get the wrong impression," Lee started off. "Ray called me asking for my advice. I figured it out on my own. That's when I decided to take the next flight here. I have told my team mates that I was going to pay Ray a short visit."  
  
"You didn't tell any of them, did you?" Ray asked nervously.  
  
"Not a single one," Lee assured Ray.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" I question the White Tiger and the former one.  
  
"After I had seen your scars, I called Lee for advice," Ray revealed to us. "He guessed it was you. I'm sorry if it offends you."  
  
"None taken," I said. If I were in his position, I would have done the same thing. Why did I forgive him? I would have held a grudge against him if he told someone else. Well, he did it before I knew he knew. So it doesn't count against him. As a matter of fact, why am I cutting him slack?  
  
Mr. Dickenson had an appearance of confusion as he tried to put the pieces together. "What are you boys talking about?"  
  
"It's a long story," Kai spoke up.  
  
"Involving his parents," Max added. He stared at the table.  
  
"And tonight," Kenny sighed. He still had his laptop out.  
  
"What do you mean tonight?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"They were after Tyson, again," Kai answered. His facial expression grew colder.  
  
"Ikari and Kirai were here?" Grandpa gasped in utter horror.  
  
"Don't worry," Lee assured him. "They didn't stand a chance against the power of our combined bit beasts."  
  
"They ran out of here with their tails between their legs," Max smiled.  
  
"Why wouldn't Tyson want to see his parents?" Mr. Dickenson asked still completely clueless.  
  
"Child abuse," Ray answered. He glared at no one in particular as he said those two words.  
  
"Oh my!" It was now Mr. Dickenson's turn to gasp.  
  
I fidgeted in my seat as the others talked about my past history and present predicament. They wouldn't allow my parents to take me without a fight. Tonight, they proved it, by calling upon their bit beasts when I couldn't call on mine.  
  
"What can we do against his parents?" Max asked the group.  
  
"I'll have to get a restraining order against them," Grandpa groaned. "All that paper work, not to mention hiring a lawyer." He brightened up. "At least, they won't be able to around Tyson legally."  
  
"I thought you had custody over me," I recalled the time in the hospital.  
  
"Yes, I do," Grandpa said.  
  
"Let's just try to enjoy the evening," I suggested. After all the excitement both from winning the world championship and the arrival of my parents, I could use some relaxation.  
  
"Whatever you say," Ray said as we picked up our menus.  
  
As much as we tried to have fun, the thought of my parents came back to us. We experimented with the different fishes and other sea food. Kai didn't mind raw fish, once he ACTUALLY tasted it. We joked around about the tournament, like the time I overstuffed myself and had to be sidelined due to a stomach ache.  
  
Once we had finished our dinner, Kai, Max, and Kenny went back to one of the beyblade stadiums. Grandpa and Mr. Dickenson challenged each other to an online game. Lee and Ray had gone off somewhere. I don't know. As I sat by myself at our table, I pondered the events within the last day.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts," Ray said as he took a seat next to me.  
  
"I wish," I muttered. Really, if I had one for every time, I will be a millionaire by now.  
  
"Where's Lee?" I asked him, scanning for his former team mate.  
  
"He's gone to make a phone call," Ray answered. "You can come to me if you need someone to talk to. I'm a pretty good listener." He placed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," I responded. What the heck?!?! Why are my hormones going crazy when he touched me? Okay, Tyson calm down. He's just your team mate, nothing to get nervous about.  
  
"Tyson, are you okay?" Ray asked as he noticed me growing tense.  
  
"You worry too much, you know that," I teased him. After tonight, I understood why. My parents had came back to forcefully take me away. He and the others stopped my parents before they could do anything drastic to me.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
I nodded my head to answer yes. "You need to lighten up." I know I shouldn't be teasing him, but he was just so fun to tease. As a matter of fact, why am I nervous around him?  
  
He raised his brow. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really," I smiled as he shook his head.  
  
His eyes flashed as a thought passed through his mind. What was he thinking? "Ray, you're starting to scare me."  
  
"I'm lightening up," he said smoothly. I had this feeling I should be running for my life, not that he would do anything to harm me.  
  
"Sure you are," I teased him as I scooted in the opposite direction.  
  
"Yup," Ray answered, closing the distance between us.  
  
I tried moving myself as far as possible from this insane Chinese beyblader as possible. I stopped only when I had reached the end of the seat. "What are you doing?"  
  
Blinking my eyes, I found myself being pinned down by his weight. "Gotcha," Ray smiled.  
  
"Very funny," I retorted. This was the second time he has pinned me today. I guessed it was payback for the time Max and I teamed up against him.  
  
Bending down, Ray whispered in my ear, "Now who should lighten up?"  
  
WHAT!!! His face was close to mine. I hope he doesn't notice my shallow breathing. Why does he do this to me? As a matter of fact, why am I starting to feel this way whenever HE'S around? I noticed Ray straddling my hips. Fighting a blush coming, I glared at him.  
  
Ray smirked when he saw my reaction. "You didn't think I was going to let that incident go, did you?" Gee, I hoped he would.  
  
A cough sounded close to us. We both turned our heads to discover Lee squatting next to us, with a wide grin. "Are you going to kiss him?"  
  
Ray quickly backed off of me as we both blushed. "Shut up, Lee!" We both yelled at him simultaneously.  
  
"Oh really?" Lee smirked as we attempted to regain our composure. "Then why are you both blushing?"  
  
We glared at him. In response, he laughed at us. "It looks like Mariah has competition." Ray blushed even harder.  
  
Minutes later, the rest of our team mates arrived. No one wanted to face off against them, when they had learned who Kai and Max were. Max informed us of the entire situation. They had ended their match against each other. Kai challenged the winner of another match. The winner almost accepted except someone blurted out who he was. He immediately backed down from the challenge. Everyone else followed suite. Pretty soon, no one wanted to go up against them. Max tried to persuade some of them to go one round. They immediately began stuttering excuses why they couldn't battle him.  
  
"What have you three been up to?" Kenny asked us.  
  
"They were just about to mfth," Lee said before Ray and I promptly covered his mouth with our hands. I wore a cheesy grin.  
  
"What was that?" Kai asked. He usually didn't get involved, but this time was different.  
  
"To what?" Max persisted.  
  
"Don't mind him," I said nervously with my hand over his mouth. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
"I second that," Ray agreed with me.  
  
"Sure," Kenny said. We both had removed our hands from Lee's mouth.  
  
Back at the ranch. Okay, back at my place, we plopped down on the sofas and other chairs. Originally, we were going to have a team celebration, but since Lee was here, we asked him to join us. Before coming back home, we stopped off at a local Blockbuster store. Each us picked out a movie we wanted to watch. Since it was going to be an all night movie marathon, we were going to watch more than one movie.  
  
Ray had chosen Lord of the Rings: the fellowship of the ring. Kenny picked The Matrix. Figures. Kai chose The Fast and the Furious. Max decided on Men in Black. I picked Rush Hour 2. Lee selected Hidden Dragon Crouching Tiger. We were going to have an action packed evening of movies. First, we had to see which movie we watched.  
  
Kenny suggested we put the titles on pieces of paper and draw one from a bag or something. We unanimously agreed, except who would draw the first one. Dizzi actually made a good suggestion. She said we should start alphabetically. So Kai was the first one to pick out a piece of paper.  
  
Tyson: Yay! My parents didn't take me! *dances for joy*  
  
Wingzero: I wouldn't get too comfortable.  
  
Tyson: Eep!  
  
Ray: You're not seriously going to have him killed?  
  
Wingzero: Not saying.  
  
Tyson: O.O WHAT!!!!  
  
Wingzero: Just kidding. I won't kill our poor widdle Tyson. Maybe a beating or two.  
  
Tyson: . 


	8. Night Fun

Wingzero: Hi! ^-^  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Tyson: Such a vocal person.  
  
Max: Uh huh.  
  
DS: ....  
  
Wingzero: Not much action happening in this chapter. This is mostly just thoughts.  
  
Tyson: At least my parents didn't come.  
  
Wingzero: *whistle innocently*  
  
Tyson & Ray: WHAT!!!  
  
Wingzero: His parents make a second appearance.  
  
Tyson: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DS: Well, this fic is against. What did you expect?  
  
Ray: Oh.  
  
Tyson: I knew that!  
  
Max: -_-; Just keep telling yourself that.  
  
Wingzero: *brings out her laptop*  
  
Kai: What are you doing?  
  
Wingzero: Starting on your story.  
  
Kai: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: *smirk*  
  
DS: Do you realize you're paired up with him.  
  
Tyson: .  
  
Kai: I resent that.  
  
Black Luster Soldier: *holds up a sign that reads "Wingzero does not own Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the videos mentioned"*  
  
Ray had chosen Lord of the Rings: the fellowship of the ring. Kenny picked The Matrix. Figures. Kai chose The Fast and the Furious. Max decided on Men in Black. I picked Rush Hour 2. Lee selected Hidden Dragon Crouching Tiger. We were going to have an action packed evening of movies. First, we had to see which movie we watched.  
  
Kenny suggested we put the titles on pieces of paper and draw one from a bag or something. We unanimously agreed, except who would draw the first one. Dizzi actually made a good suggestion. She said we should start alphabetically. So Kai was the first one to pick out a piece of paper.  
  
Soon we all saw what our captain drew from the bag. The letters spelled Hidden Dragon Crouching Tiger. Okay... Lee smirked as his pick was the first one to be viewed. In a way, it kind of reminded me of my relationship with Ray. !!!!! Where did that come from? Anyways, you know I have the dragon bit beast while Ray has the white tiger bit beast. You see where I'm going with this?  
  
"Let's get this started," Max cheered. He jumped into one of the individual chairs.  
  
"I think someone had a little too much caffeine," Dizzi remarked from the tale.  
  
"Nah, he's just excited," I reminded her. We haven't spent time as a team, just having fun. Okay, maybe during the tournament, we did have some brief moments where we could goof off.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Lee asked Ray and me.  
  
"Yes," Ray sighed. He glanced towards his hyper team mate.  
  
"If you think this is bad, wait until you see my grandpa at Christmas," I groaned as I thought of the last Christmas I spent with him.  
  
"Is it that bad?" Lee questioned. He didn't appear to believe us.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to be near his grandpa," Kenny backed us up. "I've been here a few times, enough to know when to stay out."  
  
"Okay," Lee said unsure of us.  
  
"I think I'll spend Christmas at home," Ray said thoughtfully.  
  
"Good idea," I commented. Not that I don't want him around, but he was not used to my grandpa being so ..... unusual.  
  
Sitting around the tv, we watched this movie with the subtitles, though Ray and Lee had no trouble understanding it. They were both fluent in Chinese. All I understood was Japanese and English. Well, both of them pointed out when the translation wasn't that accurate throughout the entire film. I was glad that they did, because some of the translations seemed weird for the situation.  
  
"What did you think?" Lee asked the rest of us.  
  
"An efficient use of stunt devices and coordination of them," Kenny praised the film. "The writers wove in complex themes that flowed together."  
  
"Ack! Enough of the critical analysis," I pouted towards our team genius.  
  
"I thought it was good," Max beamed. He seemed to enjoy it, even though half the time he had a confused look on his face. During the dull parts, he would ask either Lee, Ray, or Kenny. I couldn't give him a good answer. Kai, well, let's just say he didn't want to be interrupted.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it," Lee smiled.  
  
"Up next is Kenny!" I chirped with enthusiasm.  
  
The Chief stood up from his seat and reached into the bag. He drew out the slip with LotR written on it. That mean Ray's film was next. Grinning, Ray picked up the DVD and switched it with the one inside the player. He then plopped into his position and started the film.  
  
I haven't read the book so I wouldn't know anything about it. Kai, Ray, and Kenny on the other hand said that they had read the books. I didn't know Kai liked to read. Then again, we didn't know much about our wonderful team captain. He keeps too much to himself. I'll have to change that one of these days, but for now, I think I'll enjoy this night, when he isn't training us hard.  
  
Wow! That ring makes the person who wields it invisible. Scratch that. It makes them invisible to the regular people, but not to Sauron or his evil minions. This kid, no, hobbit holds the ring. His name is Frodo Baggins. With Sam, Pippin, and Merry, they set off for Rivendell, where Lord Elrond dwells. This place was the home to many elves. That reminds me of Ray. He has these pointy ears, kinda makes him look cute. !!!!!!!! CUTE?!?!?! Since when did I think of him as being cute?  
  
That Strider character seemed kind of scary at first. Okay, he was this ranger, who helped the four hobbits on their way to Rivendell. They encountered the nine servants of Sauron. Frodo was injured during the fight. A little on, they were ambushed again. Sheesh, don't these guys ever give up. Lady Arwen came to the rescue. Lee and Ray complained about her doing the rescue, because it was some other elf. I can't remember or even say the name, but I think it starts with a G. Anyways, the elves manage to remove the thing in Frodo's shoulder.  
  
The fellowship was formed, during a meeting in Rivendell. The four hobbits and Aragorn as he was now known as formed half the group. Another human joined the group. Gandalf has decided to lead this merry little bunch to the place, where they could destroy the ring. From the elves, Legolas has been chosen to represent their race. The dwarves send Gimli. Throughout the entire meeting, I can feel the tension between the elves and the dwarves. It was kind of like Kai and myself. Even though we were working towards the same goal, we don't necessarily see eye to eye. Also out of our group, we tend to argue the most.  
  
At this one place under the mountain, Gimli mourned for his fallen people. I don't know why they were there in the first place. All I knew was that there was a huge battle, but the dwarves lost. Probably they were either outmanned or out powered. A balrog surprised them and chased them towards a bridge. Gandalf stayed behind to allow the others to cross. Then he took out the bridge, but the creature pulled him with it.  
  
Stupid Boromir! He just had to attempt to steal the ring. This triggered the breaking of the fellowship. Unfortunately, he ended up with what he deserved. He was killed trying to defend two hobbits, whom were carried off by their attackers. Frodo took this time to make his escape. He didn't want anyone to get hurt or even killed on his account.  
  
What!! The movie ended there. Stupid cliffhangers.  
  
"What happens next?" Max asked eagerly. He definitely wanted to know the answer.  
  
"If you have read the books, then you would know," Ray teased the blonde, who pouted in response.  
  
"When does it come out?" I asked anyone.  
  
"It comes out in a few months," Kai answered, which surprised all of us. "I keep up with the news." He glared at us all.  
  
"Okay," Lee said. "My turn!" He reached for another piece of paper. When he pulled it out, he read what it said. "Men in Black."  
  
"Goodie!" Max bounced up and down in his chair before racing to the bag. He sifted through the contents before pulling out his choice. A huge grin made its way to his face as he pulled out the DVD and popped it into the player.  
  
Earth has been populated by aliens, but the general public doesn't know about it, because it would most likely cause a riot or something to that degree. If you think about it, it kind of makes you wonder if there were some living amongst us as we speak.  
  
I hated tests especially one with trick questions. They had this IQ test, but in reality, they were testing to see whether the participants could adapt to their situation. The chairs they sat in had no place for them to place their tests on so they had to write awkwardly. The character played by Will Smith gets the idea to use the table.  
  
MIB changed his name to J. All his past life had been erased. Poor guy. Basically, he had no identity outside of his job. This agency has been created to maintain peace, among the interplanetary travelers that come to Earth. They also make sure that the general public doesn't know about them. Basically, they were like intergalactic peace keepers or police.  
  
A bug landed on earth searching for a galaxy. This galaxy was about the size of a marble. I was serious. The cat wore it on its collar. Agent K, who picked J, showed Agent J the ropes. The main reason for him choosing another person was because he was going to retire and he needed someone to replace him. Somehow the bug manages to get the galaxy, but it has to find a way off the planet. Agent J and K managed to discover his plan of getting off the planet. They stopped him just in time.  
  
"How did you like the movie?" Max asked for our opinions.  
  
"Good one Maxie," I said honestly.  
  
"It was interesting," Ray commented. What was he thinking?  
  
"Hn," Kai mumbled. What was that? Speak up louder, o fearless leader.  
  
"I liked it," Lee said to the blonde.  
  
"Don't even go there Chief," I said before Kenny could open his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, please don't," Dizzi agreed with me. She had been quiet for the most part. "We don't need any more technical information."  
  
"I wonder if aliens do exist," Max said thoughtfully. He was now staring at the ceiling.  
  
"They're probably wondering the same things as we are," I joked around.  
  
"I never thought of that," Ray said. "Max, it's your turn."  
  
With that he bounded towards us. He reached inside and pulled out another piece of paper. This one read Rush Hour. Great! We get to watch the film I chose. I raced towards our bag of DVD's and pulled out mine. As I began preparing the movie, I felt a pair of eyes watching my every movement. When I had finished I turned around to see who was watching me intently, only to find the guys arguing over the movie. Kai wisely chosen to stay out of it.  
  
The others scrambled into their seats as the movie started to play. I was about to go to my seat, when someone beat me to it. Lee just had to take my seat, leaving his seat the only one vacant. Just great. He was sitting next to Ray the entire time. I glared at him while taking his former seat. A twinkle in his eye told me that he had planned this.  
  
Okay, Tyson, just concentrate on the video. Don't think about the hot guy next to you... HOT!!?!?!?!?!?!?! Do I think of him as hot? I should focus on all the action and kick but martial arts. Man, Jackie Chan was funny. He combined a mixture of humor and martial arts into a good movie. Personally, I think Jet Li needs to lighten up in his films, but that was his style.  
  
(I have seen Rush Hour 2, but I can't remember what happened so I'll just leave out Tyson's comments while watching the film.)  
  
"That was good," Max chirped. We had laughed throughout the entire movie. The five of us at one point fell out of our chairs from laughing too hard. Kai even cracked a little smile, or should I say smirk, in his case.  
  
"I thought the outtakes were hilarious," Lee commented. We had watched the outtakes after the end of the movie, because we didn't want to spoil it.  
  
"Ditto," I agreed with Lee. "So what did you think, Kai?"  
  
"It's not that bad," Kai said bluntly. What's up with him?  
  
"Two more to go," I announced a little tired. We had spent almost the entire night watching videos. Today, we'll be sleeping until dinner time.  
  
"You're turn," Max bounced up and down in his chair.  
  
"Okay," Ray said getting up from his position.  
  
"As if there wasn't much to choose from," Kai remarked. He folded his hands over his chest. Aren't we a little moody tonight? Guess he needed his sleep more than he lets us on.  
  
"I got Matrix," Ray said, holding up the piece of paper for all of us to see.  
  
"That means yours is last," I teased our team captain.  
  
"Big deal," Kai snorted. He didn't seem to care less.  
  
Kenny had picked up his choice and popped it into the player. When Ray had finished his task, he sat back down in his seat, which was next to me. I could feel him shifting around to get into a comfy position. I just wished he would find it quickly so I also can feel comfy. It made me nervous just being close to him and having him remind me wasn't helping either.  
  
Let's see. Dude, this was confusing at first. They were in this world where nothing exists. It was all imaginary. How can it be? I mean there has to be something real, but what is it? This one particular guy (forgot his name) had been called, literally. He had to make a choice whether he wanted to see what was really going on or go back to his normal life. Instead of returning to his average life, he decided to go for it. If I were in that position, I would also. Heck, I wasn't going to back down from a challenge. Moving along, this organization didn't want the humans finding out so they sent out a squad of enforces, I think, to stop them. When the guy finally made it out, I was surprised at what he discovered.  
  
Humans had built a powerful computer with artificial intelligence. Unfortunately, this computer had taken over and had used humans as batteries. Since computer need energy, they had to find a reliable source of energy, which were humans. They created this world so that they could easily access human energy. Most of the people don't know they were being taken advantage of. However, there were a select few that chose to know. They formed a resistance group or freedom fighter. Unfortunately, one of them turned out to be a spy. He had told the enforcers where and when they were planning to attack. The freedom fighters managed to barely escape but at the cost of one of their members.  
  
"Cool graphics," Max chirped when the movie had finished and the credits were rolling.  
  
"I completely agree with you," I backed up Max. "The fights scenes were also cool."  
  
"Weird but good," Ray commented.  
  
"I'll say," Lee said before yawning. "One more to go. I wonder what that is going to be."  
  
"Lemme guess," I said a little sarcastically. I looked like I was trying to think hard.  
  
"Very funny," Lee said.  
  
After watching the Fast and the Furious (haven't watched it but heard it was good and couldn't think of anything else Kai would pick), we picked ourselves up and headed towards my room. We planned on having everyone sleep in one room. Soon, we had the sleeping bags out and ready to sleep in.  
  
"Good night," I muttered while stumbling to one of the sleeping bags. A pair of arms steered me to the direction of my bed. Huh?  
  
"You've had a rough day," Ray tried reasoning with me.  
  
When I had looked around, everyone else had chosen their bags, leaving one free. Before I could protest, Ray had already hopped into it and started dozing off. Well, I should be doing the same thing. Yawning I crawled into my comfy bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
Something was moving out there. Probably one of my team mates or Lee was doing something. My thought process was really slow, due to the lack of sleep. Maybe he was using the bathroom or going to get a drink. My nightmares woke me up in the middle of the night. I hoped they would go away soon, but they kept on coming until now. For the past day or two, I haven't had any of them. Good thing too.  
  
I cracked my eyes to find the guys all in their sleeping bags. Frowning, I thought I had felt someone moving in my room. Maybe I was imagining things. Yeah, that had to be the reason. Since we had stayed up practically the entire night, my sleeping schedule had been thrown out of whack. Good thinking, Tyson.  
  
As I turned, I saw two people. MOM!!! DAD!!! What were they doing here? In fact how did they sneak in here with everyone sprawled out on the floor? My dad had a huge grin plastered on his face as he forced a rag onto my mouth. I was too startled to anything. Before I knew it, I smelled this funny stuff on the rag. I don't know what it was, but it kind of made me queasy. I tried to force it off of me, but my parents were both stronger than me.  
  
Why was the room getting blurry? As a matter of fact, why do I suddenly feel completely exhausted when I should be scared out of my mind? I tried to think of the several possibilities, but my thought processes became slower and harder to do. Wait! In movies, when people place clothes over other people's mouth, it was to either silence them or knock them out with chloroform. I guessed my parents were attempting the latter. Wonder how they were able to get their hands on this stuff.  
  
...........Normal POV...........  
  
"He's out," Kirai informed her husband.  
  
"Good," Ikari smiled. He picked up his son from his bed and hauled him over his shoulder.  
  
Being careful not to wake the others, the two had quietly sneaked out of the room. Kirai brought some of Tyson's clothes while Ikari held onto their son. Since it was day time, they appeared to be carrying their son from a sleep over. The neighbors took no notice, because they knew the occupants of that house had stayed up the entire night.  
  
Once inside the car, husband and wife looked at each other before kissing. Through their experience in prison, they had grown much closer. Who would have ever thought? Before then, they were constantly at each other's throats. Now that they had a common enemy, they forgot about their quarrel and teamed up.  
  
"What do you have in mind for our son?" Kirai asked him, innocently.  
  
"Our son will lose much more than he bargained for," Ikari playfully growled at her.  
  
"Oh?" She asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes, he will lose something important to him," he said with a smirk and started the car.  
  
"You're not going to kill him," she gasped. Even though she hated her son, she didn't want to kill him. It wasn't her.  
  
"No," he assured her. "Dying is an easy way out. Living with the experience is far worse than a slow and painful death."  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked her husband.  
  
"Because he has to live with it," he answered with a sly grin. "For the rest of his life."  
  
"You're good," she completely agreed with him. Kirai gave her husband a light peck on the cheek. "Out of curiosity, just what do you plan on taking away from him?"  
  
"His innocence."  
  
Wingzero: Finished.  
  
Kai: With mine?  
  
Wingzero: I meant Tyson's.  
  
Kai: Phew!  
  
DS: I wouldn't get too comfortable.  
  
Kai: .  
  
Tyson: What do you mean by losing my innocence?  
  
Ray: *pales several shades of white*  
  
Kenny: *stutters in trying to explain to Tyson*  
  
Max: ????????  
  
Wingzero: Oh so naïve. *goes over to Tyson and whispers in his ear*  
  
Tyson: *faints* @_@  
  
Max: *points to Tyson* What did you do to him?  
  
Wingzero: I only told him what losing his innocence meant.  
  
Max: So what does it mean?  
  
Wingzero: *whispers in Max's ear*  
  
Max: *faints* @_@  
  
Wingzero: We need Joey's sock.  
  
Kenny: Too bad he took the one we had.  
  
Wingzero: I know. *picks up her cell phone and dials Yugi's number*  
  
Yugi: Hello, Turtle Game Shop. How may I help you?  
  
Wingzero: Hey, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hi Wing! What's up?  
  
Wingzero: Could we borrow one of Joey's sock?  
  
Yugi: Sure but why?  
  
Wingzero: Tyson and Max fainted.  
  
Yugi: I see. I'll be over there in ten minutes.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
Yugi: Hi!  
  
Wingzero: Did you bring it?  
  
Yugi: *holds it up proudly and moves it closer to the two unconscious boys*  
  
Tyson & Max: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *back up from the hideous smell*  
  
Tyson: ... *clings onto Ray's leg with a death grip*  
  
Ray: Tyson, please let go of my leg.  
  
Tyson: ........  
  
DS: Looks like we'll need the jaws of life to pry him off.  
  
Kenny: It would appear so.  
  
Yugi: Or we could just use Joey's sock.  
  
Ray: Don't even think about it.  
  
Wingzero: As we attempt to peel Tyson off, should I put him 'losing his innocence' or should I just skip over it. If I actually do, it would be a side fic and in the rated R section. 


	9. Begin Rescue Operation

Tyson: I can't believe you actually wrote it!!  
  
Max: Yeah!! My poor widdle Tyson! *huggles Tyson*  
  
Ray: --;;;  
  
Wingzero: Hey, it was against!! Why do I have to explain myself? I am THE POWERFUL AUTHORESS!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *laughs a la Quatre*  
  
Kai: Wingzero has left the building.  
  
Ray: --U Yah think?  
  
Tyson: What is she on?  
  
Max: Mmmmmm. Sugar.  
  
Tyson: Don't you even think about it.  
  
Wingzero: *calms down* My yami has written the yaoi part. It is in a side fic in the R section.  
  
DS: Flames will be used to roast Tyson's parents.  
  
Ikari & Kirai: --;;;;; We feel so loved.  
  
Disclaimers: Magician of Black Chaos: *holds up a sign that reads "Wingzero does not own Beyblades or Yu-Gi-Oh."*  
  
  
  
Yawning, I sat up in bed, only to have reality crashing down. My dad had just raped me. I can't believe he actually did it, to me of all people!! Fathers weren't supposed to do it with their children. They were supposed encourage us and support us. Unfortunately, my dad did neither. Nearly every day he would beat me into a pulp, well, not a pulp.  
  
And I ENJOYED IT!!! I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I never felt so ashamed before, not even when I would embarrass myself in front of my team mates. My team mates, I wondered how they would react. Oh no! Ray, what would he think? Would he accept me even if I was dirty? I prayed and hoped he would. Why am I thinking this? Who am I kidding? I have fallen hard for him.  
  
I shifted around in the bed, which wasn't comfortable, but it would due. Dad hadn't bothered cleaning up after his little play time. Sheesh, it was the least he could do. I felt sticky all over, especially where it hurt the most. Maybe I should move over. Carefully, I stood up, only to be met by intense pain in my lower back. It felt like needles shooting down my back. OW!! I shouldn't have done this. Quickly, I sat back down rubbing it. If I would have known I would be in this pain, I would have resisted my dad.  
  
So here I am, naked and alone in bed. I gazed around the room to find that nothing much has changed since the last time I woke up. Mom and dad were nowhere to be found, at least within the area I could see. If it weren't for this chain, I would be out of here before you could say "Let it rip!" Now that I think of it, where were the guys? How would they find me? More to the point, will they even rescue me?  
  
'They won't abandon you.'  
  
"Who's there?" I quickly scanned the room for the owner of the voice.  
  
The voice just laughed at me. 'You don't recognize me, do you?'  
  
"Uh, no," I answered truthfully. Whoever this person was, I didn't want him coming after me. The last thing I needed was another insane person.  
  
'I'm not insane and I'm not a person either,' the voice snorted.  
  
"Okay, then I must be insane," I muttered to myself. Just great, I've gone mental. I knew it must be the after affect of the thing.  
  
'You're perfectly normal,' the voice tried soothing me as best as he could.  
  
"Then who are you!" I demanded to know.  
  
'After we've been through, I thought you would have known,' the voice said sadly.  
  
"Dragoon?" I asked, going out on a limb.  
  
'The one and only,' my dragon chirped back.  
  
"Why haven't you revealed yourself to me?" I asked him.  
  
'We are forbidden to interact with our master unless the need should arise,' Dragoon explained. Before I could even ask, he continued. 'I couldn't come to your aid, because you left me at your house. I'm sorry.'  
  
"That's okay," I tried to assure him. "But how do you know I was in trouble."  
  
'Even though we are far apart, we have a deeper connection,' Dragoon said a little cheerfully. 'The others are worried about you.'  
  
"How about Ray?" I asked, out of curiosity.  
  
'Your lover seems to be the most worried out of all of them,' Dragoon teased me. Why I outta!! 'Like I said, we have a deep connection; therefore, I know more than you think.'  
  
Just peachy. "Can you tell them where I am?"  
  
'Unfortunately, I only know what you know and I know that you don't know where you are,' the storm dragon sighed. 'But I will inform the other bit beasts that you're alive.'  
  
"Thanks," I tried to smile. "By the way, could you not mention you know."  
  
'Of course not,' Dragoon assured me. For the first time today, I felt at peace.  
  
  
  
HEYHEYHEYHEYHEYEHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEY  
  
  
  
In the middle of the day, the bladders began to stir. Grandpa had already woken up and gone to open the school. Kai, as usual, was the first one to wake up, followed by Kenny. Lee and Ray woke up at exactly the same time, which surprised the both of them as they were on the opposite sides of the room. Max took a little bit longer to wake up. Finally, they turned to the last person or they thought the last person, Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, rise and shine," Ray said playfully while pulling off the cover, revealing an empty bed.  
  
The occupants of the room gasped. Everyone knew Tyson never woke up early. He would usually stay in bed until someone woke him up. Also it would take a stampede of elephants to even wake him up.  
  
"Where's Tyson?" Max asked still searching for their missing team mate.  
  
"I don't know," the Chief responded as he looked inside the closet. If Tyson was being Tyson, then maybe he would be hiding and waiting for them to lower their guard. Then he would surprise them.  
  
Ray stayed quiet he reflected on the recent day. What happened? First they were watching movies all night long. After the last film, they decided to call it quits and then go to sleep, but when they woke up, Tyson was missing. It wasn't like him to up and disappear unlike their cold team captain. Tyson would either drag someone with him or tell everyone where he was headed.  
  
"Maybe he's in the bathroom," Lee suggested while heading in that direction. "I'll go check."  
  
"Before anyone starts panicking, I suggest we search this house," Kai said very calmly. It looked like he was taking charge. "Ray, you search the kitchen. Max, you've got the school. Kenny, you check the downstairs while Lee will take the upstairs. I'll check the surrounding neighborhood."  
  
Lee looked like he was going to say something, but kept his mouth shut, when he saw the others scrambling to follow Kai's order. He sighed before turning and went to the bathroom. Shaking his head, he was used to giving the orders. Being team captain, he made the rules and stuff. It was kind of hard, getting used to following another person.  
  
An hour later, still no Tyson. The others began worry. Where could he have gone? He doesn't disappear without a trace. Not Tyson, if he were to go somewhere, he would announce it to the whole world before leaving.  
  
"Where could he be?" Ray said, slamming his fist on the table. This completely started everyone.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," Kenny said trying to sound sure of himself. "Perhaps he went to one of the local bey stadiums for practice."  
  
"I tried there," Kai retorted. "No one has seen him."  
  
"So much for that idea," Max snapped at no one in particular. "Sorry bout that. It's just I'm worried about him and I have the feeling he's not okay."  
  
"Me too," Ray agreed with the blonde.  
  
"Where ever he is, we will find him," Lee said with confidence.  
  
'Ray'  
  
"What?" Ray asked.  
  
"What do you mean what?" Max asked, stirring his hot chocolate.  
  
"Someone just called my name," Ray answered, in which he received blank stares. "Never mind." Now, he know he was going mental.  
  
'Ray, please listen to me.' The voice had more authority this time. Ray tilted his head. 'This is Driger, your bit beast. Dragoon has just informed me Tyson is alive.'  
  
"He is!!" Ray jumped up from his chair, knocking it over, and startling everyone in the room.  
  
'Yes, he is, but his parents have kidnapped him,' Driger continued despite the interruption.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Ray blurted out. He was genuinely worried about his love. Wait a second. Did he just think that? Inwardly he blushed madly.  
  
'Sadly, neither of them knows. Dragoon can talk to Tyson, but he can't be there physically. Tyson left his blade here.'  
  
Ray slumped in his chair, feeling very depressed. When he had heard Tyson was okay, his heart leapt for joy, only to have it come crashing down on him. They knew he was alive, but they couldn't do anything to help him.  
  
'Tyson is tough.'  
  
"What happened?" Max asked, to be surprised when he heard a female answered.  
  
'Driger was talking to his master.'  
  
"Draciel, is that you?" Max asked.  
  
'You becha!!' A female voice chirped from her blade.  
  
Max quickly took out his blade and looked at his bit beast. "I don't believe this."  
  
'What's not to believe?'  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What are you talking about, Max?" Kai raised his brow, wondering if his team mates had gone insane. They were talking to nothing.  
  
'You're team mates are sane,' someone squawked.  
  
"Who said that?" Kai asked, his eyes darting around.  
  
'Me, Dranzer, that's who!' the phoenix announced, annoyed that his master didn't know who he was. They had been a team for such a long time.  
  
"Don't get your feathers in a ruffle," Kai said exasperated.  
  
'Tch. You're the one who thinks his team mates are going insane.' The firebird cawed.  
  
"Humph," Kai replied, signaling that the conversation was over.  
  
"Would someone please tell me what's going on!!" Kenny demanded desperately.  
  
"Our bit beasts are talking to us," Ray answered the distraught genius.  
  
"You could say that again," Dizzi said sarcastically. "I'd hate to break it to you, but we have to find Tyson, NOW!"  
  
"She has a point," Max said while staring at his own blade.  
  
"Where do we start?" Ray asked Kai, who shrugged in response.  
  
'Dragoon wants to come along,' Driger informed his master.  
  
"We'll have to bring Tyson's blade with us," Ray said. "Maybe it can help us find him." With that he left to retrieve Dragoon.  
  
  
  
Tyson: They haven't saved me.  
  
Max: *whacks Tyson with a pillow* Of course not silly. We don't even know where you are.  
  
Tyson: I knew that!  
  
Max & Ray: --  
  
Driger: Why are we here?  
  
Dragoon: Yeah. I'm hungry.  
  
Dranzer: Like master, like bit beast.  
  
Draciel: *giggles*  
  
Tyson: I resent that!  
  
Wingzero: I don't know how many more chappies till this is completed.  
  
Ray: How can you not know!!! You're the authoress!!  
  
Wingzero: Ehehehehe. Ja ne!! 


	10. Here I Am!

Wingzero: Another exciting episode of Tyson's Hidden Past.  
  
Tyson: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wingzero: ^^ But our reviewers requested it.  
  
Tyson: So what do I care?  
  
Wingzero: You're being mean to them.  
  
DS: *senses her light's emotions and storms over to Tyson*  
  
Tyson: *runs for his life*  
  
Wingzero: Oh well.  
  
Dragoon: *being chased by angry bit beasts*  
  
Dranzer: Come back here!!!!  
  
Driger: *comes running with his fur painted neon pink* That wasn't funny!!!  
  
Draciel: *runs with a weird looking outfit* You're gonna pay for this!!!  
  
Dramon: *chases Dragoon while wielding his master's frying pan of death*  
  
Galeon: *also chasing Dragoon* You are SOOO dead!!!!  
  
Wingzero & DS: --UUU  
  
  
  
Once the rest of the team gathered in the front yard, everyone had their beyblades and Tyson's at hand. During the time, they had tried to gather as much information as possible from their respective bit beasts. Unfortunately, their bit beasts only knew as much as Dragoon or Tyson knew, which wasn't much.  
  
"We should ask Tyson's neighbors," Max suggested when he saw a few of the neighborhood children playing around.  
  
"I have already thought of that," Kai answered before anyone else could say anything. "No one has Tyson since yesterday."  
  
"You would have thought someone would have at least seen something," Lee said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Maybe they were afraid to tell Kai," Max said before regretting that he said it.  
  
"He has a point," Lee spoke up. "You seem to fright the children."  
  
"Whatever," Kai muttered.  
  
"I'll go ask around," Kenny offered, while trying to keep the situation from getting out of control. That was the last thing they needed.  
  
"I'll help him," Max volunteered too.  
  
"You haven't said a thing," Lee mentioned to Ray.  
  
"I know," Ray sighed. His mind was too preoccupied. "I'm worried about Tyson, that's all."  
  
"Don't worry," Lee assured Ray. "We'll find him. I just know we will."  
  
"I hope you're right," Ray said before slumping over onto the wall. "I wish we could do more, but all we can do is wait until Max and Kenny come back."  
  
"I know the feeling," Lee said, understandingly. "I want to be able to do more, but we can't. It would be like searching for a needle in a hay stack."  
  
Suddenly they heard a beyblade spinning. Turning around both Chinese boys found Kai practicing with Dranzer. He had moved away from the others and launched his beyblade. Now he was practicing difficult maneuvers and creating new ones. After seeing Tyson with different attacks, he too wanted more attacks.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ray said in a scolding voice. "Our team mate is out there and all you can think of is beyblading."  
  
"I'm preparing for battle," Kai said coldly.  
  
Understanding dawned on the others, Kai was training for their next encounter with Tyson's parents. He wanted to improve his skills before facing them, since this time, they had a hostage. That was not good. They may not have cared for their son, but his team mates do and didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
"That's not a bad idea," Ray said turning to his only friendly human companion. "Why don't we have a practice round while we wait?"  
  
"Sure," Lee smiled. He pulled out his beyblade and launcher. "You can show me what you've learned while you were gone."  
  
"No problem," Ray replied while drawing out his beyblade and launcher.  
  
Minutes later the battle ended in a draw. True to his word, Ray learned quite a few techniques and strategies on his trek through Europe. Battling the Majestics has really helped improved his beyblading skills. He will have to thank them one of these days.  
  
"Not bad," Lee commented while holding onto his beyblade.  
  
"Those were some impressive moves," Ray complimented his former team mate.  
  
"If you ask me, the both of you can use heavy training," Kai said coldly with his beyblade in his hand. He had been watching the two Chinese boys for the past couple minutes.  
  
"We didn't ask you," Lee retorted.  
  
"Let's not get into any fights," Ray said, mediating between his team mate and former one.  
  
Before either of the combatants could reply, a blonde blur came rushing towards them and literally pounced on Ray. "Guess what!" The hyper active master of Draciel screamed with joy and enthusiasm.  
  
"Would you mind getting off of me?" Ray mumbled as Max took up a sitting position on him. The hyperactive teen went on about their adventures.  
  
"I'm glad Gary doesn't act that way," Lee said, shuddering at the thought.  
  
"Tell me about it," Ray said, also shuddering at the thought. He couldn't imagine Gary, running over to them and greeting them Max style. With that thought, he shoved the blonde off.  
  
"So, what have you discovered?" Kai asked Kenny, when the team genius finally arrived. As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep up with his very hyper team mate.  
  
"Tyson's parents have taken him around noon," Kenny replied, when he recovered his breathing. "They don't know where they have taken him, but they said the car was heading northbound."  
  
"That doesn't help," Ray sighed. He wanted to be there for Tyson.  
  
'I know you do,' Driger spoke softly to the distraught teen.  
  
"Then what can we do?" Ray asked. He glanced over at his team mates and former one for an answer to his question.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know," Max said after calming down.  
  
"Neither I," Kenny said as he opened his laptop.  
  
"Can bit beasts sense their master's presence?" Ray directed the question to their bit beasts.  
  
'Yes, we can, why?' Driger wanted to know.  
  
'Most certainly!' A certain female bit beast chirped to her master.  
  
'Definitely,' the firebird cawed.  
  
"Is this a trick question?" Dizzi asked when she finally had been booted up.  
  
"Then Dragoon can sense his master's presence," Ray said to the confused group. "If we walk around, Dragoon might be able to pick up something."  
  
"Which would lead us to him," Lee said, catching onto Ray's idea.  
  
"That is a plan," Kai said. He didn't like the idea of wandering around until Tyson's bit beast felt something, but it was the only plan they have so far.  
  
For the next two hours, the team spent walking around the city. On a few occasions, Dragoon had a weird feeling, but it went as quickly as it came. By the fourth or fifth time, the others began to grow annoyed by this. The dragon decided to stop reporting every tingling sensations if he wanted to rescue his master.  
  
They had wandered throughout the shopping district. Maybe Tyson had escaped and is searching for something to eat, though they doubted that. Ray suggested going to the abandoned warehouses. It was a more likely place for Tyson's parents to hide. Kenny also agreed stating that Tyson's parents didn't want to attract any attention so they must have gone some place isolated. They spent an hour wandering the area before deciding to head towards the abandoned warehouse district.  
  
This area used to be a prosperous area until something happened. They had no clue what caused it, but factory workers started falling sick. Those who had a good immune system survived the disaster. However, there were a few who died from this unknown source. Several rumors started from this, because it happened all of a sudden. Many of the companies had been in business for more than fifteen years.  
  
Some people thought it was a curse. They had several theories on the origin. Some thought it had been ghosts getting their revenge. A large massacre happened a long time ago, during World War II. During the war, several planes dropped nuclear bombs, causing people to become sick. It could be directly linked to it, but that doesn't explain why other people haven't reacted to it. On the other hand, it could be the uncovered lately.  
  
'Dragoon says he can sense Tyson nearby,' Driger said after a long period of silence.  
  
"Is that so?" Ray questioned his bit beast.  
  
'Yes, Dragoon is positive,' Driger said with confidence.  
  
"Okay," Ray said ending his short conversation with the white tiger. "We're heading in the right direction." He informed the others, when they looked at him with confused expressions.  
  
"Draciel says the same thing," Max said, while scanning the area. He wanted to find their team mate before they could cause any harm.  
  
"Dranzer has also informed me," Kai spoke up, brushing past the others.  
  
"Galeon says the same thing," Lee said.  
  
"Do you think those rumors about the curse is true?" Max asked, a little scared of them.  
  
"I highly doubt it," Kenny scoffed at the comments. "It's only a rumor."  
  
"You don't believe it, do you?" Max asked his other team mates.  
  
"Why should I waste my time with such trivial matters?" Kai grunted. He wanted to be finished with this merry little chase.  
  
"I don't believe in curses," Lee stated flatly.  
  
"Neither do I," Ray agreed with his former team mate.  
  
"I have done research, concerning this area," Kenny mentioned. He straightened his tie. "Ever since World War II, the land in this area hasn't fully recovered. Pockets of the radiation still remain, but they haven't been detected, since it had been hidden until then. I'm guessing they did something to disturb the radiation containment."  
  
"That does make sense," Ray said, noting the scientific reasoning behind the explanation.  
  
"I still say it's curse," Max squeaked.  
  
Without any warning, Dragoon appeared in his human form and took off. Ray had been the first to react and ran a step behind the dragon. Lee followed shortly with a hyper Max on his tail. Kenny tried to keep up with the others. As for Kai, he just walked faster. He knew that the others would take care of Tyson's parents so he would come as back up, just in case.  
  
Dragoon rammed the door down to one of the buildings. He glanced around before running over to one of the empty offices. The storm dragon tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. His parents must have locked it. He took a running start and rammed the door into the room.  
  
Upon seeing the room's occupant, Ray's mouth literally dropped to the floor. Tyson laid there naked on his bed with a chain attached to his leg. White hard stuff surrounded the boy's legs and pelvic area. The boy seemed to be sleeping fitfully. The former white tiger could only guess what happened, and he prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was.  
  
"What have they done to you?" Ray whispered softly.  
  
The storm dragon realized his mistake by plowing through the door. Now Ray had seen the mess Tyson was in. His master didn't want anyone to know about it, not yet anyways. He had just let Ray, his master's love, into the room.  
  
"I'll take care of Tyson," Ray spoke softly to the dragon. "Please keep the others out. I'm sure Tyson wouldn't want them to find out."  
  
Dragoon nodded his head in acknowledgement. He knew he wasn't good at this comforting stuff. It would be better if Ray did it. Quietly leaving, the storm dragon prevented the others from entering the room.  
  
Before taking a step into the room, Ray quickly surveyed the situation. A completely undressed Tyson was lying on the bed. He shivered a cool breeze drifted through the room. Some sort of white blobs surrounded him. Ray narrowed his eyes at the thought. Since there was a lot, he could only guess it must have been Tyson's father. On Tyson's leg, he noticed a chain. It must have kept the blue haired boy from escaping this nightmare.  
  
Ray walked over to Tyson's bed, making sure he didn't stumble on anything on the floor. He was surprised that the blue haired boy hadn't woken up when his bit beast rammed down the door. Then again, this was Tyson we're talking about. He can sleep through pretty much everything. Sitting on the bed, Ray gently cradled the sleeping and cold teen.  
  
The sleeping form leaned towards Ray for warmth. He wrapped his arms around the warm body and held on tightly, surprising the Chinese boy. In response, Ray wrapped Tyson's jacket around his body, trying to keep the cold boy warm.  
  
Tyson's eyes fluttered open, as his eyes focused on the figure next to him. His first reaction was to jump out of this person's arms, but couldn't since those arms held onto him firmly. He turned his head to face who he had thought to be his dad. Then he recognized it as his secret lovers.  
  
The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. They both had been caught in an embarrassing moment. Tyson's pride had been injured with his father raping him. Ray didn't know what to do, when he first stepped into the room. He had never been in this type of position before.  
  
'Oh crap,' Tyson thought to himself. He couldn't take the silence anymore.  
  
"Tyson," Ray spoke softly. "Are you okay?" He couldn't be okay. Ray had an idea what happened and inwardly shuddered at the thought.  
  
Tyson shook his head, indicating he wasn't okay. He leaned against Ray's broad shoulder, trying to stay warm. Deep down inside, he wanted the Chinese boy to comfort him and make all the pain go away. He wanted to feel safe and secure. When he was in Ray's arms, he felt safe. Secure, he would still have to work on, but he felt safe whenever Ray was around.  
  
"Did your parents do this to you?" Even though Ray had meant to be gentle, Tyson flinched at the question.  
  
"Yeah," Tyson said, looking about to burst into tears at any moment.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Ray asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"I'd rather not," Tyson mumbled, half heartedly.  
  
"Tyson, please tell me," Ray begged him. "I know it must have been painful for you, but if your dad or mom raped you, then......" He knew he struck a chord when Tyson wrenched out of his grasp.  
  
The younger boy curled up into a fetal position and started crying his heart out. The Chinese boy felt sorry for what he had said and immediately regretted what he said. Feeling completely sorry, he gently pulled Tyson back to him. He held onto the boy protectively.  
  
The said boy stiffened before remembering who was here with him. It wasn't his dad, but his lover. It took him awhile to calm himself down. "Why?" It was a simple question. "Why did they do this to me?"  
  
"Truthfully, I don't know," Ray answered.  
  
"Cold," Tyson muttered while pulling on the chain.  
  
Ray quickly recovered Tyson's clothes and handed it to him. He then picked the lock to the chain before Tyson could even ask him. Back in China, he picked up this trick from the locals. Actually, it was Kevin who taught him. The youngest White Tiger had started learning to pick locks at an early age. Go figure.  
  
"You know I'll always be here for you," Ray said as Tyson was changing back into his clothes.  
  
"Thank you," Tyson muttered as he finished putting on his shorts. "You don't know how much this means to me." He whispered the last sentence.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Ray had a keen sense of hearing and heard everything. 'Please don't push us away, especially me.' The Chinese beyblader thought.  
  
'Especially you,' Driger repeated.  
  
'Oh hush you!' Ray said impatiently. 'Tyson needs our help more than ever.'  
  
'Sorry,' Driger apologized quickly.  
  
'What should I do?' Ray panicked when he saw Tyson moving slower than usual and wincing in pain with every movement.  
  
'I can't help you there,' Driger replied regretfully. 'I am not skilled in these situations.'  
  
'I don't blame you,' Ray sighed as he felt his bit beast's feelings of guilt.  
  
When Tyson had finally finished dressing, he attempted to stand up, but fell back down as a sharp pain traveled through his lower back. He mentally scolded himself, thinking that he should have remembered that before his lover saw him.  
  
Ray quickly ran over to Tyson and picked up the protesting boy. He knew the others would know something was up, but he couldn't allow Tyson to walk in such pain. His heart ached with every twitch or painful expression Tyson gave.  
  
"I can walk," Tyson mumbled, not caring what was happening to him.  
  
"I know you can, but can you walk without pain?" Ray pointed out that fact.  
  
"I guess not," Tyson sighed, allowing his taller team mate to carry him out.  
  
They were going to have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: Writer's block. Don't we just love them?  
  
DS: --UU  
  
Tyson: YES!!! She won't be working on my fic.  
  
Wingzero: I'll be working on Kai's fic.  
  
Kai: .  
  
Tyson: *sticks his tongue out at Kai*  
  
Wingzero: *snickers* You're paired with him.  
  
Tyson: *face falls*  
  
Kai: *now smirks*  
  
Wingzero: See yah next chappie!!! ^^ *waves* 


	11. Return of Tyson's Parents and Hopefully ...

Wingzero: This so overdue for an update.  
  
Ray: Then why haven't you?  
  
Wingzero: Because I had no ideas. Then this just hit me today.  
  
Tyson: I wish it hadn't.  
  
Wingzero: I decided to use another person's view.  
  
Kai: Who is it?  
  
Wingzero: Lee's.  
  
Lee: Why me?  
  
Wingzero: I wanted a different perspective.  
  
Lee: Oh.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: *holds up a sign saying, "Wingzero does now own Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh."  
  
********Lee's POV********  
  
What was taking the two love birds? Ray should have found him and been back with him. I don't like the feeling of this place, and my flight leaves in a less than a week. The White Tigers would become worried if I didn't show up when I said I would. Then Mariah will be suspicious as to what I was doing here in Japan to have taken to long.  
  
As soon as we caught up with Dragoon and Ray, they had entered the room. A few minutes later, a pale Dragoon came out of the room. We had tried to get into the room, but the storm beast wouldn't allow anyone to enter, not even his own team mates. Needless to say, Max tried to get in while Kai just leaned against the wall. Kenny and Dizzi chatted about the rumors concerning this place. As for me, I sat down and waited.  
  
Since it was too crowded in the hallway, we decided to wait in a larger room. I couldn't tell what they used to do here. This was getting very boring. I needed someone to talk to. Kai wasn't much of a social person. Then again, he never was. Max was too hyper to hold a decent conversation. He paced back and forth, concerned about his best friend. No doubt, they had grown close, not as lovers but as brothers. They seemed inseparable. Kenny and Dizzi were heated in an argument. They were online and researching myths or something like that.  
  
So in other words, my best bet for someone to talk to was Kai. Seriously, I doubt he would want to talk to me, considering our past history. I just gazed over towards area that led to the room, where Ray and Tyson were. How long does it take for Ray to find and bring Tyson here? It can't be that long, unless he had to break some sort of binding.  
  
"Be patient," Kai spoke up. His eyes had a very serious tone to them.  
  
"And you think I'm not?" I retorted. I had been caught off guard by his sudden vocalizations.  
  
"You're getting restless," Kai pointed out the fact that I had been shifting in my make-shift seat very uncomfortable.  
  
"They should have been out by now," Max said very frustrated and messing up his hair.  
  
"Ray knows what he's doing," Kai said to the distressed blonde.  
  
"I'm sure he does," I agreed with Kai. Ray knew that by leaving our village, he can further benefit himself and the village. He wasn't being a traitor, which he proved during our last battle in the Asian tournament. Ever since then, I had learned to trust his judgment to a certain degree.  
  
"What do you think could be taking them so long?" Max whined.  
  
"Probably, he's been drugged," Kai shrugged as he moved from his position from the wall to another part of the wall.  
  
"That's horrible," Max gasped with his eyes wide open.  
  
"Not that kind of drugged," Kai corrected Max.  
  
"Or maybe Tyson has been bound?" I suggested, in which both of them looked over at me with a strange expression. What?  
  
"Metal bindings will prove to be difficult," Kai said. "Especially thick ones."  
  
"True," Kenny spoke up from his place. "We don't have any weapons except our beyblades."  
  
"You've got me," Dizzi said from the laptop.  
  
"You can't even get out of there," Kai pointed out.  
  
"Sure, just point it out," Dizzi said, pretending to be hurt, which we all knew she was faking.  
  
"Has anyone remembered Tyson's parents?" Kenny pointed out the fact we had missed.  
  
"We haven't seen them," Max said thoughtfully.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes at the thought. "They still could be out there." With that he pulled out his launcher and beyblade, while scanning the area for Tyson's parents.  
  
'Maybe we should follow his example,' a voice spoke into my mind.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the voice.  
  
"Hearing voices?" Max bounded over to me when I had asked the questions.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I questioned the hyper blonde.  
  
"That's probably your bit beast," Max said casually.  
  
"It can't be Galeon," I scoffed at the idea.  
  
'And what makes you think that?' the voice said annoyed.  
  
"Okay, this is getting weird," I said nervously.  
  
"Welcome to the club," Max said, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it gently. "All of our bit beasts have talked to us."  
  
"They have?" I asked the blonde.  
  
"Yes," Max replied. "Dranzer even talked to Kai, but he thought all of us were going insane, cause he can't hear our bit beasts."  
  
"So only you're saying that my bit beast can talk to me, but not you?" I inquired with my brow raised. This was getting a little bit too weird for me.  
  
'We can only talk to our masters, but we can talk freely amongst ourselves,' Galeon informed me. 'However, we can only talk to our masters when they need our help.'  
  
"Okay," I muttered. "So that's why you only talked to me now?"  
  
'No, I've talked to you before,' Galeon shrugged mentally.  
  
"Since when?" I wanted to know the truth.  
  
'Since you thought Ray had betrayed you,' Galeon said with a hint of depression.  
  
"How come I don't remember?" I asked my lion bit beast.  
  
'Because I only came to you in your dreams,' Galeon said.  
  
"Why would you come to me in my dreams?" I wondered out loud.  
  
'Because you were full of hate,' Galeon said.  
  
"Your bit beast comes to you in your dreams?" Max blinked as he heard only one side of our conversation. He can only hear what Draciel told him. I doubt that Galeon was sending her any of our conversation.  
  
"That's what he told me," I told the clueless Max. He nodded his head to say that he acknowledged my statement.  
  
'You were allowing it to consume you,' Galeon went on. 'I couldn't sit back and watch.'  
  
"Thank you," I said gratefully to my bit beast. He was the one who kept me sane, during those times, and I had never known or remembered.  
  
"Draciel wants to know how you are doing?" Max asked on the behalf of his bit beast. "Galeon isn't answering her."  
  
"I'm doing fine," I said, smiling a little. "And tell her I am thankful for her concern."  
  
"She already heard you," Max returned the smile. At least he was smiling. It wasn't the same to see either Tyson or Max without their usual smiles. I guessed I had grown used to seeing them that way. Both seemed to be too happy or cheerful for their own good.  
  
"Get down," Kai hissed at all of us. He had been standing near the window, staring outside the entire time. He quickly moved behind a section of the wall.  
  
Kenny, who had been the furthest away from the window, hid inside an empty wooden crate along with his laptop. He closed the lid, because Dizzi had become rather noisy. She wanted to know what was going on, but we don't even know. Max slid underneath a nearby desk. He pulled his legs underneath it. I had barely enough time to get underneath a pile of debris, when Tyson's parents sauntered into the room.  
  
Of course, they hadn't expected us to find Tyson this quickly and rescue him. They had been gloating about something. I couldn't make out their words, but I could hear their obnoxious voices coming through the hallways. I wanted to run out there and shut them up, because I couldn't stand listening to them. From where I hid, I can tell Kai was also irritated. As for Max and Kenny, I couldn't tell, because they were completely hidden from my view point.  
  
The noises became louder as the couple made their way to this room. I wondered where they had been off to and why they couldn't have stayed an hour longer. Ray would have been done doing whatever he needed to do, and then we could have been out of there without his parents knowing. Unfortunately, we didn't count on Ray taking this long, nor Tyson's parents coming back so soon. We needed to buy them time.  
  
"That was a good one," Kirai said to her husband.  
  
"Yeah, that old man didn't see this one coming," Ikari laughed along with his wife.  
  
"He will be having night mares for months," Kirai gave him a deep kiss.  
  
"True," Ikari agreed after breaking the kiss. "He's going to be broken physically and mentally."  
  
"Damaged goods," Kirai stated out loud. "No one would want to be with him after what you did to him."  
  
"I can imagine it now," Ikari said before describing their kid in a mental institution.  
  
As they laughed over their inside joke, I wondered what had Ikari done to Tyson to have made him go mental. Then I had remembered what Kirai said: 'Damaged goods.' That could only refer to one thing, rape. His father couldn't have stolen his...... I refused to think that he could be that low until they started talking again.  
  
"He's going to be upset you did him first," Kirai smirked.  
  
"I could care less," Ikari said smugly. "The boy deserved what he got."  
  
"Yes, to be battered and broken like we were," Kirai agreed with him.  
  
"He lost something precious to him just as we did," Ikari said, rubbing his chin.  
  
Tyson's father didn't. I can't believe what they were saying. Ikari had taken Tyson's innocence way from him, through force. He raped his only son. That was just sick and wrong. I felt like hurling at the moment, but I managed to keep it down.  
  
"Something that cannot be replaced," Kirai said. "Maybe we should check up on him."  
  
"He's chained to a bed, what can he do?" Ikari scoffed at the idea.  
  
"His friends could have come to rescue him," Kirai said nonchalantly.  
  
"I seriously doubt they could find him in that amount of time," Ikari shrugged her off.  
  
Before any of us could blink, shots of fire had been released into the vicinity of Tyson's parents. Kai stepped out of the shadows. From his expression, he was very pissed off and nothing we could do can change his minds.  
  
"You're sick," Kai spat out.  
  
"It's you again," Ikari snarled at the appearance of the Bladebreaker's team captain.  
  
"Buzz off!" Kirai threatened the stoic captain.  
  
"Or what? You have no weapons," Kai literally taunted them as he threw that into their faces.  
  
"We have you outnumbered," Ikari pointed out. If only they knew, the rest of us were here.  
  
"On contraire," I spoke up as I had exited my hiding place with care, as I did not want any splinters due to the broken wood. "You are outnumbered."  
  
"Two against two," Ikari counted. "I would say that's even."  
  
"You forgot about me," Max rolled out from underneath the desk. He had his launcher out and ready for action.  
  
Kai recalled his beyblade and prepared to launch it again, should the need arise. Tyson's parents were on the slow side, but they were persistent. No wonder Tyson ended up the way he was. It ran in the family, but at least, he had a heart unlike some people we know.  
  
"So?" Kirai taunted the rest of us.  
  
I also had my launcher and beyblade out. I was ready for some action, when a blue haired boy suddenly rushed into the room. He was glaring daggers at Tyson's parents. Dragoon had heard them coming and ran out to challenge them.  
  
"You hurt my master," Dragoon spoke slowly and very eerily.  
  
"Your master?" Tyson's parents asked in unison.  
  
"That's right," Kai spoke up. "Meet Dragoon, Tyson's bit beast."  
  
"He doesn't like it when you mess with his master," Ray said, leaning against the frame of the door post. "And neither do I." In less than a second, he had his beyblade ready to take out Tyson's parents.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourselves," Dragoon hissed at them.  
  
"I could care less what you thought," Ikari said in a casual voice.  
  
"Oh really?" Dragoon snarled at them, while advancing upon his prey.  
  
The rest of us watch as they exchanged words and glares. Does Dragoon intend on killing Tyson's parents? Even if he killed them, it wouldn't be right. That would be stooping to their level. We can't allow it to happen to a Dragoon. I glanced over to Kai, who nodded his head. He kept his eye on the furious bit beast.  
  
"I should kill you," Dragoon said as he sized up his enemies. "But Tyson would be angry at me."  
  
Before either of his parents could open their mouths, Ray spoke, "Tyson doesn't want his bit beast to become a murderer."  
  
That was true. In a flash, Galeon had joined us. Needless to say, I had been completely surprised and fell over as my bit beast also advanced towards Tyson's parents in a predatory fashion. "How can someone do that to their offspring?"  
  
"Another one?" Kirai gasped as our bit beasts walked around them.  
  
"Make that three," Driger said after he had emerged from his blade.  
  
"Four!" Draciel announced, leaping into action.  
  
"Five!" Dizzi said as she had left her laptop. I thought she couldn't get out of there. This was getting to be too much for me.  
  
Last but not least, Dranzer made his appearance in a burst of fire. His eyes glowed red with his fury and he literally set himself on fire. Each of our bit beasts had an element which they controlled. Ray and mine had thunder. Dragoon controlled the winds. Draciel mastered the element of water. Dranzer used the element of fire. Dizzi, she mastered the earth element.  
  
"Make your move," Dranzer challenged Ikari and Kirai.  
  
"We dare you to," Driger added in a low growl.  
  
"Or you too scared," Dragoon smirked as he saw them pale a couple of shades.  
  
"You beat up on those who are weaker than yourselves," Draciel shrieked.  
  
"And you care nothing about your own son, your flesh and blood," Dizzi yelled at them.  
  
"For that, you will pay," Galeon said lastly.  
  
As they charged, Tyson's parents turned and fled the scene. It was good in a sense, because we didn't want our bit beasts to become murderers. On the other hand, Ikari and Kirai shouldn't be allowed to get away with it. Ray had turned and left the room, along with Driger. They headed back the way they came from.  
  
In less than a few minutes, Ray emerged while carrying Tyson in his arms. Figures, since Tyson had been taken, he would have a hard time walking without pain. Ray must have convinced him to be carried; otherwise, we would know right away. Luckily for us, Tyson's parents gloated about the whole event so a couple of us put the pieces together.  
  
"Hey guys," Tyson greeted us. A fake smile plastered on his face. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," I answered. "Except for our bit beasts coming out of their bits, and chasing off your parents."  
  
"I can see," Tyson said scanning the room. It held twice as many occupants as it did before.  
  
"So do you want to tell them or should I?" Ray asked Tyson, full of concern.  
  
"Maybe we can tell them when we're at my house?" Tyson squeaked, with fear.  
  
"Sure thing," Ray assured the frightened teen.  
  
"We already know," Kai mentioned.  
  
"Know what?" Ray asked for Tyson.  
  
"We know what happened," Kai restated.  
  
I nodded my head to back up their team captain. "We figured it out while you were in the room."  
  
"What do you think happened?" Ray asked instead of Tyson, who suddenly lost his voice.  
  
"We know your parents have raped you," Kai put it rather bluntly.  
  
Tyson's eyes widened as he buried his face in Ray's shoulder. I couldn't tell if he was ashamed, hurt, angry, or afraid. Dragoon moved over and tried to comfort his masters as did Driger. Since Ray had been holding Tyson, he tried to assure them that the others wouldn't think of him as disgusting or want him off the team.  
  
"Whoever said that I want you off the team?" Kai said.  
  
"You mean you're not kicking me off?" Tyson asked with disbelief.  
  
"I understand you're going through a tough time now," Kai said regretfully. "But you're stronger than that. It will take time to heal."  
  
"We with you one hundred percent, and then some," Max chirped.  
  
"Don't blame yourself," Kenny said, keeping the feeling going. "If anyone is to blame, it is your parents. They chose to do that."  
  
"They control their actions, and they are responsible for them," I included.  
  
"Master, what did I tell yah?" Dragoon said smiling. "They don't blame you."  
  
"There's no way we're letting you quit the team," Ray added his two cents.  
  
Tyson broke down, but this time, it was tears of joy. "Thank you," he managed to say before he completely lost it.  
  
Ray rubbed his back as we all sat and watch this emotional display. I don't think Kai has ever been this open or accepting in my entire life, but I don't see him on a daily basis. From what I have heard, he had a dark childhood, full of pain. I can sort of see a connection between the two, something that they can relate to.  
  
"We should be going," Kai said. Our bit beasts had returned to their blades, when they saw we had no further need of their assistance.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ray asked his team captain.  
  
"To the police station," Kai replied.  
  
"Why?" We all asked before it dawned on us.  
  
We would allow the law to deal with Tyson's parents, instead of taking it into our hands. Not only that, but we had to see if Tyson contracted any STD's from his parents. If he had any, they were going to pay dearly. I knew that Dragoon would see to that. Driger might want to, as it was his master's boyfriend, who had been hurt. Well, it wasn't official, but from the way they acted around each other, it wouldn't be long before we saw them getting together.  
  
Hopefully, I will still be around when it happened.  
  
  
  
Dragoon: A little help here. *being chased by several bit beasts*  
  
Galux: You are dead!!!  
  
Galman: *has a murderous look*  
  
Trygle: When I get my wings on you!!!!  
  
Falborg: Ditto!!  
  
Galzzy: *glares at Dragoon*  
  
Dragoon: HELP!!!!  
  
Wingzero: You're own your own.  
  
Dragoon: Can't you take a joke?  
  
Other bit beasts: NO!! 


End file.
